Otra vida
by Ed-kun
Summary: ¿Nunca se preguntaron que pasaria si Harry Potter no fuese tan noble y bueno?¿Que hubiese pasado si su faceta mas "Slytherin" Fuese mas latente? Veamos que hubiese pasado entonces. Slash HarryDracoHarry
1. Prologo

Eh yo aqui, con esta nueva historia, porque la anterior se me murio la inspiracion xD Aca les voy a dejar unh Prologo para introducirles un poco en lo que es la tematica y el planteamiento inicial de la historia. No es muy largo pero si mayoritariamente conciso.

**Prologo**

Voldemort murió definitivamente al enfrentarse a Harry, no queda nada, apenas el recuerdo de este en un diario que dará sus problemas mas adelante, Harry que vivió bajo los abusos y maltratos de su familia no es tan "bueno" como se nos a dado a entender, quieran que no estas situaciones trauman a cualquiera y aun chico de su edad mas aun.

El mundo mágico lo había relegado a vivir con sus únicos parientes "apartándolo" de todo lo que el era durante 10 largos años, o al menos eso piensa.

Debido a todas estas situaciones se había visto obligado a tomar decisiones que no le correspondían a su edad así como lo habían echo madurar y guardar cierto rencor por la comunidad mágica al completo.

Ahora a sus recién cumplidos 11 años, recibe la mejor noticia que nunca hubiese podido soñar, se le daba la oportunidad de ampliar sus conocimientos sobre la magia en el colegio Hogwarts.

No es que el no supiera que era mago, ni que no tuviese muchos conocimientos al respecto, desde hacia 3 años, que escapo de las garras de sus abusivos parientes y viajo al valle de Godric, vivía en su antigua casa familiar, que aun se mantenía bajo el encajamiento fidelio y le permitía vivir solo y sin ser molestado. En esa casa había descubierto muchas cosas, su naturaleza, así como la de sus padres, había conseguido adquirir mucho control sobre sus poderes gracias a los muchos libros que había en la casa y se mantenía bastante sano gracias a la ayuda de el elfo familiar, Arik, que había estado en la vivienda esperando el momento en que uno de sus amos regresara a reclamar a su siervo.

Con la varita de su padre, ya que esta no había sido destruida, ni robada, ni nada por el estilo, había estado practicando toda la magia que consideraba no era peligrosa para él, así durante tres años. No conocía una gran variedad de hechizos, pero si era bastante bueno en los hechizos no verbales, era algo que se había propuesto aprender, para poder tener ventaja sobre cualquiera que se enfrentase con él. Así como también había descubierto fortuitamente, en uno de sus paseos de incógnito por el callejón Diagon que tenia la habilidad nada corriente de hablar con las serpientes.

Por eso desde entonces vivía con su ahora mascota Shiliz su pitón albina, la tenia desde que esta era una cría y le servia fielmente ya que mantenía una comunicación casi constante con ella, podría decirse que eran amigo, a pesar de que la pitón ya media sus 2 metros y algo y que tenia en algunos lugares un grosor mayor a quince centímetros de diámetro, a el le gustaba llamarla pequeña, un apelativo cariñoso aunque jamás lo reconociese. Esperaba que no supusiese ningún problema tener a su mascota en el colegio, no le apetecía dejarla aquí sola a cargo del elfo, principalmente porque estos no se llevaban muy bien y Harry verdaderamente apreciaba la vida de ambos, Arik además de ser su amigo era la mayor conexión con sus pasado y sus padres y Shiliz era por decirlo de alguna manera su primer y único "amigo"

**Notas finales;**

Bueno espero que con este prologo alguno se decida a seguir leyendo o a pasar de la historia, si alguno tiene algun comentario agradable desagradabale constructivo o solo de animo se le agradece. Esta historia es algo que se que e de escribir lo lea alguien o no, me siento en la obligacion xD

Sin mas me despido hasta que suba el capitulo siguiente.


	2. Expreso de Hogwarts

Bueno, me e matado toda la tarde para subir este capi tb, esque dejar solo el prologo me parecia una insensatez, aqui veran todo lo que explique en el prologo mas claramente, espero lo disfruten, sin mas les dejo leer

**El expreso de Hogwarts**

—Arik, ¿Estas seguro de que esta todo en el baúl?. Pregunto Harry al elfo por enésima vez.

—Si, ya se lo he repasado todo varias veces, ¿Esta seguro de que no desea llevar la varita de su padre? —Murmuro el elfo.

—Ya te lo he dicho prefiero esta —dijo tajante. Funciona bastante mejor, supongo que debe de ser porque esta me eligió a mi, aunque no sea tan importante como la de mi padre al menos para mi. —Explico Harry en un tono ahora más calmado y menos hiriente.

—Como desee amo—Indico el elfo con una exagerada reverencia.

—_Shiliz nos vamos pequeña. _Siseo Harry con un silbido apenas audible a su pitón albina que se escuchaba arrastrar desde el segundo piso.

—_Hogwarts, haya vamos_— Siseo la mascota con un inconfundible tono emocionado. Harry ante esto tan solo se limito a esbozar una sonrisa de lado.

—_Esperemos que no te maten nada mas verte, o al menos lo intenten, ya sabes que yo te protejo pequeña_— Comento Harry mientras le guiñaba su ojo izquierdo a la serpiente que en ese momento se estaba subiendo a su hombro.

—Arik, tendrás que aparecernos en los aseos de King Cross, sabes que aun no se aparecerme, además seria ilegal y si fuese en metro llamaría demasiado la atención con Shiliz. —Dijo Harry en un tono que dejaba claro que no era una petición si no una orden.

—No se preocupe amo, agarre mi mano y sujete bien a la Sri. Shiliz—Indico el joven elfo emocionado ante la idea de salir de la casa por primera vez en muchos años.

Tras ese pequeño lapso de conversación el elfo tomo el baúl con su mano izquierda y le tendió la mano al joven Potter para que se la tomase.

Instantes después una desagradable sensación de asfixia, y como si todo su cuerpo hubiese sido pasado por una aspiradora, se encontró unos aseos públicos con un intenso olor a desinfectante.

—Ya puedes volver a casa Arik, si necesito cualquier cosa te convocare, no te preocupes. Dijo Harry ahora si en un tono mas amable y afectuoso.

—Que tenga un buen viaje joven amo—y tras una exagerada inclinación desapareció con un sonoro Puff

—_Comiste bien antes de salir de casa_— Pregunto a la serpiente en un susurro que estaba seguro de que el animal había oído—. _Sabes que no podrás bajar del portaequipajes hasta que lleguemos a hogwarts no quisiera imaginar el alboroto que montarían todos esos niños si te llegasen a ver._

—No _se preocupe amo, comimos lo suficiente para aguantar a la cena_— siseo la pitón mientras le guiñaba un ojo, mostrándole lo que presencia hacer.

Sin poderlo evitar Harry reprimió una carcajada a duras penas y le sonrió extensamente.

Una vez hubieron pasado la barrera, no sin antes lidiar con la mirada entre curiosa y asustada de varios viandantes al ver a Shiliz, Harry subió a la locomotora, la cual lo tenia fascinado, y se acomodo en un compartimiento en uno de los últimos vagones, rezaba para que nadie decidiese sentarse con el, no le gustaba lidiar con gente, le obligaba a exagerar su pose.

Una vez subido el baúl y Shiliz al portaequipajes, con un desganado movimiento de varita, se cambio su ropa muggles por la túnica que "oficialmente" exigía el colegio y se situó en el asiento junto a la ventana con su usual pose, altiva y fría.

—_Empiezo a plantearme el dejarte que bajes, no quiero a ninguno de esos alborotadores aquí conmigo_—Comento con tono desganado mientras se empezaba a oír el aumento de ruido en la locomotora mediante los estudiantes iban subiendo a esta y buscaban compartimiento o amigos.

Pero no hubo respuesta por parte de esta porque en ese preciso instante la puerta del compartimiento se abrió y dejo ver a un pelirrojo, debía ser de primero como el, aunque era bastante alto, pero la redondez en sus facciones evidenciaba tal información.

—¿Podría sentarme?, los demás compartimentos están a rebosar —Comento el pelirrojo titubeante, una clara muestra de la perturbación que había causado en el la altiva y fría mirada que Harry le dirigió.

Sin molestarse en contestarle, le indico el asiento situado en el compartimiento con una mirada displicente que evidenciaba, su desagrado aunque estuviese cediéndole permiso para ello.

El joven pelirrojo algo acongojado por las frías interacciones de el otro ocupante del compartimiento, arrastro su baúl con algo de esfuerzo hacia el interior y cerro la puerta tras el.

—¿Podrías echarme una mano? — Pidió el otro chico al verse imposible de subir el baúl el solo al compartimiento.

Harry entre irritado y agradecido de que el otro no pudiese, solo por el hecho de que si hubiese podido habría visto a shiliz. En un fugaz movimiento de brazo en el que saco la varita y la blandió con un gesto que podría parecer perezoso si hubiese ido algo mas despacio, coloco el baúl del otro chico en el portaequipaje.

Para cuando el otro joven se percato de algo Harry ya tenia la varita de nuevo entre los pliegues de la túnica y las manos en la misma posición inicial.

—¿Qué fue eso?¿Has sido tú? Fue fantástico— Comento entre asombrado y fascinado el joven pelirrojo.

Durante unos segundos Harry vacilo entre su interés en ser adulado y reconocido y su deseo de tener un viaje agradable, decidiendo que era preferible mantener las cosas tranquilas de momento, ya tendría suficiente en el colegio todo el curso, se encogió levemente de hombros y volvió a dirigir su mirada la ventana.

Con aire inseguro el joven se sentó frente a Harry y por su expresión se debatía entre si debía hablar o si debía permanecer callado, como claramente harry le estaba indicando con cada acción. Como las anteriores veces ese chico parecía tonto, ojala no fuera seleccionado a su misma casa.

—Ron Weasley, encantado— Dijo en un tono cordial mientras tendía la mano en la dirección de Harry.

Este lejos de ensuciarse las manos con alguien tan tono, porque no tenía otra palabra. Pero sin dejar de ser cortes para no crear una mala imagen de si mismo respondió con una media verdad.

—James Evans—Fue su escueta respuesta.

Durante las dos o tres horas siguientes el viaje transcurrió en total silencio Harry empezaba a pensar que después de todo ese joven no podía ser tan tonto si sabia apreciar el silencio como él mismo.

Cuando llego el carro de la vieja bruja que estaba abarrotado de dulces y golosinas minutos antes de que fuese aproximadamente la hora de comer, Harry compro bastante cantidad de todo lo que le gustaba que Arik le comprase o que el mismo compraba cuando se permitía el lujo de ir al callejón Diagon.

Sin el menor interés observo que el otro joven observaba con los ojos como platos su oro y una vez guardo este observo con la misma expresión la gran cantidad de dulces que Harry había comprado.

El tal Ron saco con mirada de asco un bocadillo casero mal envuelto y lo comió con la mayor dignidad que fue capaz, aunque no pudo evitar algunas muecas de asco mientras engullía algún bocado.

Harry lejos de sentir lastima o algo por ese chico decidió que era el momento de empezar a crearse una reputación, él quería que todos supieran que era superior a ellos, pero no por ellos iba a ser un engreído, se dice que un líder a de tener vasallos ¿no?. Así que con un movimiento casi molesto y sin decir ni alterar nada de su expresión le lanzo un pastel de caldero que el otro joven apenas atrapo a duras penas.

Horas después cuando debían faltar unas dos o tres horas para la llegada al colegio la puerta volvió a abrirse, esta vez mostrando a un joven bajo, no mucho quizás su altura o algo menos, respaldado por otros dos que si se denotaba más grande que Harry.

El joven que iba en primer lugar era rubio platino tanto que si lo iluminasen con un foco parecería totalmente blanco, ya que su piel se veía tan pálida como la porcelana y sus ojos de un gris profundo, los otros dos se les veía cara de bobos y bastante comunes.

—Visita rutinaria de reconocimiento—Dijo el chico del pelo rubio platino. — Weasley no es necesario que te identifiques, sois fácilmente reconocibles, pero ¿Tú quien eres? — pregunto refiriéndose a Harry con un deje de altanería.

—¿Por qué tendría que responderte? —Pregunto Harry sin variar su impasible tono de voz.

—Por que yo te lo demando acaso no es evidente. —Contesto el otro con una sonrisa y mirada burlona.

—Eso no es una razón, lo seria si fueses superior a mi Malfoy, y tu no eres superior a mi—Refuto Harry con una sonría igual o mas burlona que la del propio Malfoy, la cual por unos instantes se convirtió en una mueca de asombro, segundo después a una de contrariedad para seguidamente volver a la burlona y altanera.

—Aun conociendo mi apellido, te atreves a considerarte superior a mi, no se si eres muy valiente o muy estupido—Comento tratando de sonar amenazante, lo que hizo ensanchar su sonrisa a Harry.

—Mide tus palabras Malfoy, no sabes quien soy y créeme que si lo supieras, sabrías porque lo digo, además que seas Malfoy no significa nada, si tu padre intimida poco tu que eres poco mas que su sombra lo haces menos.—Dijo con la voz mas filosa e hiriente que tenia—. Crabbe, Goyle, como les va a vuestros padres, uy, lo siento que están en Azkavan—Soltó harry de forma maquiavélica a los acompañantes de Malfoy—. Cierto que Lucius tubo mas suerte que ellos, algo normal, el ministerio esta tan corrompido que deja libre a un criminal si este traiciona a sus compañeros de delito, aunque ellos prefieren llamarlo "trato con el acusado".

El efecto fue inmediato, en un primer momento los tres quedaron como si les hubiesen dado la bofetada más grande de su vida y segundos después su rostro denotaba el enfado y la ira que los embargaba.

—Malfoy controla la expresión, ya sabes que demostrar los sentimientos es un signo inequívoco de debilidad—Dijo con un tono burlón, observando nuevamente como la expresión de Malfoy volvía a parecer la de un recién abofeteado—.Ahora si no os importa marchaos, me aburrís.

Tras meditar sus palabras por unos segundos Malfoy pareció llegar a la misma conclusión que Harry, debía controlar sus emociones y adquiriendo un aparente tranquilidad se giro y salio de compartimiento.

Cuando todo dentro del compartimiento hubo vuelto a la calma, Weasley estallo.

—Wow, James eso fue magnifico nunca vi a un Malfoy ser humillado de esa forma— Comento con una clara admiración.

Complacido por el comentario Harry se limito a sonreír con altanería y a volver de nuevo su vista a la ventana a disfrutar del paisaje aunque se permitió decir unas pocas palabras más.

—No te asombres Weasley, no lo humille, solo lo deje en su lugar, ni mas ni menos— Tras esas palabras no volvieron a hablar en el tiempo restante.

Cuando debían quedar unos diez minutos para que llegasen Harry tuvo que volverse a dirigir al otro joven a pesar de su reticencia.

—Weasley, date la vuelta mientras saco unas cosas de mi baúl, no son cosas que debas o puedas ver— Dijo Harry con toda la autoridad que poseía impregnando cada palabra.

Temeroso de ganarse los insultos humillación de Harry o algo peor, Weasley se dio la vuelta mientras Harry habría el compartimiento portaequipajes.

—_Pequeña, métete en mi túnica, yo te indicare cuando as de salir_—Siseo en un suave susurro.

Apenas había terminado de entrar la serpiente entre sus ropas, cuando una voz retumbo en el tren.

—Llegaremos a Hogwarts dentro de cinco minutos. Por favor, dejen sus equipajes en el tren, se los llevaran por separado al colegio.

Mientras el convoy aminoraba la marcha Harry recogió lo que quedaba de sus golosinas y las metió a sus bolsillos, cuando hubo acabado con un peso extra más que considerable salio, a paso elegante y distinguido del compartimiento y salio del tren.

Cuando se encontró en el andén todo era un caos de estudiantes. Desde el otro lado de este le llegaba la luz de un faro que era sostenido por lo que debía ser una bestia, dígase por el tamaño el hombre era dos veces una persona normal en todos los planos.

—¡Primer año!¡Los de primer año por aquí! —Vociferaba ese hombre descomunal.

Una vez todos los de primero estábamos ahí el hombre nos condujo por un camino lateral al que habían seguido el resto de estudiantes. Una vez estuvo seguro de que nadie la vería le siseo a la serpiente.

—Pequeña ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer—Dijo mientras fingía amarrar los cordones de sus zapatos y sentía como la pitón abandonaba sus ropas y se mezclaba con la maleza.

—Nos vemos en un rato amo—Le llego el débil murmullo de Shiliz desde la penumbra.

Tras eso, siguió al resto del grupo hasta una fila de embarcaciones que les llevaría a través del lago hasta el castillo, que a pesar de sus reticencias, Harry se permitió pensar que era magnifica.

**Notas finales:**

Bueno poco que añadir la verdad, espero que con este capi ya si les convenza la historia, y si se sienten con animo y esas cosas me den un Reviews para animar, criticar, o pedir mas xD

Cya, nos leemos.


	3. La selección

Bueno, otra vez aqui con el capitulo 2, esto es inedito, pero estoy emocionado y con tiempo libre, cuando no disponga de este posiblemente tardare "mas". Agradecer a los que me dejaron reviws, y a los que simplemente se molestaron en leer, sin mas les dejo el 2º capitulo de esta historia

* * *

**La selección**

Una vez llegamos al castillo, por lo que supuse seria un pasadizo subterráneo, desembarcamos en un embarcadero de pequeñas dimensiones. En una de las espinas de la pared frontal se hallaba una escalera que subía hasta un pequeño rellano en donde esperaba una puerta negra de algún metal forjado.

Tras unos insistentes toques por parte del hombre que los acompañaba, esta se abrió dando paso a una bruja alta de rostro severo.

—Los de primer año, profesora McGonagall —dijo el hombre.

—Muchas gracias, Garrid. Yo los llevaré desde aquí.

Tras esas breves palabras todos los alumnos de primero siguieron a la bruja hasta unas dependencias cercanas a unas puertas de grandes dimensiones, tras las cuales Harry supuso que se hallaría el comedor, dado el gran murmullo que se oía tras ellas.

—Bienvenidos a Hogwarts —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. El banquete de comienzo de año se celebrara dentro de poco, pero antes de que ocupéis vuestros lugares en el Gran Comedor deberéis ser seleccionados para vuestras casas. La selección es una ceremonia muy importante porque, mientras estéis aquí, vuestras casas serán vuestra familia en Hogwarts. Tendréis clases con el resto de las casas que os toque, dormiréis en los dormitorios de vuestras casas y pasareis el tiempo libre en la sala comuna de la casa.

Las cuatro casas se llaman, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Cada casa tiene su propia noble historia y cada una a producido notables brujas y magos. Mientras estéis en Hogwarts, vuestros triunfos conseguirán que las casas ganen puntos, mientras que cualquier infracción de las reglas hará que los pierdan. Al finalizar el año, la casa que obtenga mas puntos será premiada con la copa de la casa, un gran honor. Espero que todos vosotros seáis un orgullo para la casa que os toque

La ceremonia de selección tendrá lugar dentro de pocos minutos, frente al resto del colegio. Os sugiero que, mientras esperáis, os arregléis lo mejor posible.

La mirada de la bruja barrió a los alumnos con mirada evaluadora.

—Volveré cuando lo tengamos todo listo para la ceremonia. Por favor, esperad tranquilos —dijo la profesora McGonagall para volverse y salir de la habitación por donde habían entrado.

Todos los alumnos parecieron entrar en crisis, algunos se preguntaban que clase de prueba seria, otros afirmaban que seria dolorosa, una chica de pelo castaño y bastante engreñado susurraba los hechizos que se sabia, quizás pensando que la prueba exigiría realizar magia. Harry ante todas estas reacciones no pudo evitar una suave carcajada mientras miraba al resto con cierta burla, ninguno de ellos llegaba a imaginar cual seria la verdadera prueba, pero como él si la sabia se mantenía tranquilo.

Al rato volvió a aparecer la profesora McGonagall, con su mirada seria y semblante tranquilo.

—En marcha. La Ceremonia de Selección va a comenzar—dijo la bruja—. Formad una hilera y seguidme.

Con su usual aire despreocupado y de grandeza, como si el mismo suelo desmereciera el hecho de que el lo pisase, siguió a la bruja por el camino de regreso, para ingresar en el Gran Comedor. Mientras caminaba tras la profesora no podía dejar de admirar el Gran Comedor, las descripciones que su madre había echo en su viejo diario no le habían echo justicia a esa sala. Su techo tan alto e invisible como el mismo cielo, que era el único testigo de lo que allí ocurría, las mesas alineadas y separadas por casas frente a la que se hallaba en posición horizontal, que debía de ser la de los profesores, cientos o miles de velas flotando, iluminando la estancia y dándole una aire surrealista.

Frente a la mesa de los profesores se hallaba un taburete, en el que descansaba un viejo y remendando sombrero de mago. La profesora los guió hasta que todos y cada uno se hallaban entre este y la mesa de los profesores, dándole la espaldas a estos y de frente a las mesas de cada casa.

Cuando, ya todos los alumnos de primero empezaban a preocuparse ante la aparente pasividad de todos, algunos empezaron a dirigir su mirar hacia lo que el resto del alumnado y profesores observaba, el sombrero encima del taburete, Harry ya sabia lo que iba a pasar y sinceramente lo esperaba con ansias, no todos los días uno podía observar a un objeto mágico como ese, cuando este empezó a cantar:

Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito,

Pero no juzgues por lo que ves.

Me comeré a mi mismo si puedes encontrar

un sombrero mas inteligente que yo.

Puedes tener bombines negros,

Sombreros altos y elegantes.

Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts

Y puedo superar a todos.

No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza

Que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver.

Así que pruébame y te diré

Donde debes estar.

Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor,

Donde habitan los valientes.

Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad

Pone aparte a los Gryffindor.

Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff,

Donde son justos y leales.

Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff

De verdad no temen al trabajo pesado.

O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw,

Si tienes una mente dispuesta,

Porque los de inteligencia y erudición

Siempre encontraran allí a sus semejantes.

O tal vez en Slytherin

harás tus verdaderos amigos.

Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio

Para lograr sus fines.

¡Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo!

¡Y no recibirás una bofetada!

Estas en buenas manos (Aunque yo no las tenga).

Porque soy el Sombrero Pensante.

Todo el gran comedor estallo en aplausos que duraron varios minutos.

Cuando todos los aplausos se habían pagado y de nuevo el Gran Comedor se hallaba en silencio, la profesora McGonagall se adelanto con un gran rollo de pergamino.

—Cuando yo os llame, deberéis poneros el sombrero y sentaros en el taburete para que os seleccionen—dijo—. ¡Abbott, Hannah!

La niña se puso el sombrero y espero rígida hasta que el sombrero abrió sus pliegues.

—¡Hufflepuff! —grito el Sombrero.

El resto de la selección transcurrió sin mayor importancia, aunque lamento que aquel joven pelirrojo fuese a parar a Gryffindor, obviamente eso le impediría tenerlo de vasallo.

La joven de pelo engreñado fue llamada también a Gryffindor. Y Malfoy como era de esperarse, solo necesito un solo roce del sombrero para ser mandado a Slytherin.

—¡Potter, Harry!

Todo el salón estallo en murmullos mientras Harry con andares elegantes y sonrisa arrebatadora se dirigía hacia el sombrero y disfrutaba de las diferentes reacciones de la gente, aunque la que mas le gusto fue la de Malfoy, volvía a parecer que le habían abofeteado, tuvo que reprimir una carcajada.

Cuando se hubo colado el sombrero y se sentó comenzó la parte dura.

—Mm —dijo una vocecita en su oreja—. Difícil. Muy difícil. Lleno de valor, lo veo. Tampoco la mente es mala. Hay talento, oh vaya, si, y una buena disposición a probarse a si mismo, esto es muy interesante… Entonces, ¿Dónde te pondré?

—Donde quieras, este donde este, no me importa, sabes lo que quiero —pensó Harry.

—Pareces decidido, eso me da que pensar, quizás lo que mas te convenga se Slytherin, te ayudaría en el camino hacia la grandeza. Te da lo mismo ¿Verdad? Bueno si no te importa, lo mejor es que seas ¡Slytherin!

Harry oyó al sombrero gritar la última palabra a todo el comedor. Se quito el sombrero y se dirigió a la mesa a la que había visto marchar a Malfoy mientras se deleitaba con la algarabía de aplausos que la mesa verde y plata le dedicaba.

Tomo asiento justo en frente de Malfoy con una sonrisa bastante burlona, y se dispuso a esperar a que la ceremonia finalizase, estaba muerto de hambre.

Cuando esta termino con la selección de Zabini, Blaise a Slytherin que se sentó a su lado, bastante contento de ese echo. Le echo una ojeada al resto del comedor, que miraban al director expectantes ante las palabras que este fuese a dedicarle, ya que esa parecía su intención, ya que se había levantado y los observaba a todos ellos con los brazos abiertos.

—¡Bienvenidos! —dijo—. ¡Bienvenidos a un año nuevo en Hogwarts! Antes de comenzar nuestro banquete, quiero deciros unas pocas palabras. Y aquí están, ¡Papanatas! ¡Llorones! ¡Baratijas! ¡Pellizcos!... ¡Muchas gracias!

Se volvió a sentar y todos comenzaron a aplaudir y vitorear, Harry tubo que reprimir nuevamente sus ganas de reír, como sus padres habían comentado, Dumbledore, podría ser extraordinario, magnifico, muy inteligente, pero sencillamente loco.

Tras unos segundos todos los platos que hasta ahora se hallaban vacíos, fueron sustituidos por otros completamente a rebosar de comidas, de todas y cada unas de las que el hubiese podido ver, comer o soñar jamás.

Sin tomar la más mínima atención a sus demás compañeros de mesa, tomo los cubiertos, para servirse algo de comida en su plato.

Llevaba unos quince minutos comiendo cuando los alumnos mas cercanos a la puerta del gran comedor empezaron a ahogar gritos y alguna que otra niña histérica a subirse a los banco. Harry resoplo entre divertido y aburrido porque tendría que evitar que la mataran. Saco su varita disimuladamente y se levanto fingiendo observar lo que tanto atemorizaba a aquella zona del gran comedor.

Deslizándose suavemente pero bastante rápido venia Shiliz, por el borde de la mesa de Ravenclaw, en dirección hacia él. Esperando que no hiciese falta protegerla espero, hasta que por el rabillo del ojo vio como algunos profesores habían sacado su varita, con la intención de atacar a su mascota.

—Quietos —grito harry mientras con un movimiento de varita protegía a su mascota con una capa fina y translucidas de una luz azul eléctrico—. _Pequeña, ven aquí._

Todos en el gran comedor Ahogaron gritos de sorpresa al oír a Harry sisearle al animal, y observar como este obediente ante una orden que ellos no habían comprendido, esta se acercaba a el y se enroscaba a su cuerpo para posarse en sus hombros.

—Es mía, disculpen su falta de modales, tiene hambre —dijo con un tono que pretendía ser inocente, mientras le daba un muslo de pollo, que la pitón engullo en segundos.

La verdad, esto estaba siendo mas divertido de lo que jamás hubiese pensado, Blaise, Zabini casi se había caído de su asiento en un intento de alejarse de la serpiente, y su mirada era de completo desconcierto. Aunque todos le miraban así, no sabía muy bien si era por la serpiente, por haberlo oído hablar parsel o por ambas cosas, pero le estaba costando muchísimo no reírse.

Minutos después cuando algunos parecieron recobrar el sentido común, empezaron los murmullos, e instantes después una voz tras suya, que él ya sabia de quien era le dijo.

—Señor Potter, acompáñeme —dijo la voz tranquila y amable del director.

—Por su puesto señor director —dijo Harry mientras volvía a sacar la varita para con un movimiento sutil pero conciso hizo que la bandeja de muslos de pollo le siguiese, levitando sobre un palmo del suelo tras de él.

Con andar lento elegante y simplemente arrogante, Harry salio del gran comedor junto al director que lo observaba detenidamente, como tras cerrar las puertas del gran comedor, Harry posaba la bandeja en el suelo y le susurraba a su pitón que bajase a comer mientras el hablaba.

—¿Quería decirme algo señor director? —Pregunto Harry en el tono mas educado posible.

—Señor Potter, ¿Acaso no entendió la parte de su carta de invitación en la que se citaba que los alumnos del colegio podían traer solo Lechuzas, gatos o sapos como mascotas? —Pregunto Dumbledore en un tono que pretendía ser amable, pero en el que Harry distinguió un sutil deje de enojo y reproche.

—Por supuesto señor, es solo que Shiliz esta conmigo desde hace mas de cuatro años, y no podía dejarla sola en esa casa, además señor, le aseguro que no dará problemas, esta muy bien educada, y no atacara a nadie, yo me encargare de su comida, solo que esta noche no tuve la oportunidad de cazarle algo —Dijo con tono amable, educado y conciliador.

Durante unos segundos el director pareció sopesar las palabras de Harry, hasta que

—Esta bien señor Potter, no ahí problema en que se quede siempre y cuando sea capaz de mantenerla bajo control. Aparte le agradecería que se evitase el pasearse con ella en público así como llevarla a clases o al gran comedor, quisiera evitar que el resto del alumnado se altere —dijo el director con un tono totalmente amable ahora.

—Por supuesto, señor, descuide que me abstendré de llevarla en publico —dijo — _Pequeña, ya sabes donde esperarme cuando acabes eso, iré a recogerte cuando acabemos de cenar _—Siseo a la serpiente—. ¿Vamos señor director?, ya le dije a donde debía ir cuando se acabase su cena.

El director cabeceo y juntos entraron al gran comedor.

* * *

Notas finales:

Bueno aqui dejo clara muchas mas cosas, porcierto todo lo que harry parece saber muy bien de hogwarts, lo sabe porque sus padres guardaban en su casa sus diarios de cuando estaba en la escuela, y el los habia leido en el transcurso de esos 4 años que vivio en su antigua casa familiar.

Espero que les haya gustado y que se animen a dejarme reviews con animos, criticas, propuestas o lo que sea, sin mas me despido, cya, nos leemos.


	4. El nido de las serpientes

Bueno, primero que todo disculparme con aquellas personas que me leina, me e tardado muchisimo en actualizar este fic, pero mi musa se fue de viaje, y sin inspiracion, sinceramente es mejor no escribir, ya que solo salen cagadas, y acabo frustrado. Como no tengo disculpa alguna diga lo que diga les dejo leer este capitulo, espero les guste.

* * *

**El nido de las serpientes**

La cena transcurrió sin mayores incidentes, aunque inevitablemente todas las cabezas del alumnado, eventualmente giraban y observaban a Harry sin tratar de parecer discretos.

Cuando los postres desaparecieron, el profesor Dumbledore se puso de pie. Todo el Gran Comedor permaneció en silencio.

—Ejem… solo unas pocas palabras mas, ahora que todos hemos comido y bebido. Tengo unos pocos anuncios que haceros para el comienzo del año.

Los de primer año debéis tener en cuenta que los bosques del área del castillo están prohibidos para todos los alumnos. Y unos pocos de nuestros antiguos alumnos también deberían recordarlo.

La vista de Dumbledore se poso en un par de gemelos de Gryffindor pelirrojos que Harry supuso debían ser hermanos del tal Ron.

—El señor Filch, el celador, me ha pedido que os recuerde que no debéis hacer magia en los recreos ni en los pasillos.

Las pruebas de quidditch tendrán lugar en la segunda semana del curso. Los que estén interesados en jugar para el equipo de sus casas, deben ponerse en contacto con la señora Hooch.

Y por ultimo, quiero deciros que este año el pasillo del tercer piso, del lado derecho, esta fuera de los limites permitidos para todos los que no deseen una muerte muy dolorosa.

Ante esas últimas palabras Harry presto algo mas atención de la que hasta ese momento dedicaba, resultaba extraño que mantuviesen un área del castillo fuera de los limites del alumnado, como mínimo resultaba obvio que estaban ocultando algo.

—Y ahora, es hora de ir a la cama. ¡Salid al trote!.

Harry rió entre dientes, viejo loco, fue su único pensamiento.

Con un paso elegante pero cansado, que denotaba su agotamiento, Harry salio del Gran Comedor camino a las mazmorras que se hallaban tras la puerta del lado izquierdo de l vestíbulo, bajando las escaleras.

Una vez llego a la altura en la que debería girara a la izquierda para llegar a la sala común, siguió recto para tomar un camino mas largo. No es que tuviese ganas de pasear o de explorar, más bien tenia que ir a recoger a alguien.

—_Pequeña, vamos a dormir_—siseo Harry.

La serpiente apareció entre las sombras deslizándose hasta llegar a su altura, donde se enrosco por la pierna derecha de Harry.

—_Empezábamoss a impacientarnoss amo_—siseo la pitón.

—_Culpa del viejo, se extendió con su discurso de la seguridad, aunque ahí algo que si me llamo la atención_—comento un harry pensativo—. _Bueno ya lo investigaremos._

Con el mismo paso elegante pero cansado, y con el peso extra de Shiliz Harry se encamino hacia la sala común de Slytherin.

Una vez llego al muro tras el que se ocultaba la sala común susurro la contraseña.

—Sangre pura.

Tras la puerta le esperaba lo que seria su "hogar" en lo que duraran las clases. La sala común era muy amplia y espaciosa, y aunque carecía de ventanas, no estaba mal iluminada, el techo, completamente de cristal, dejaba ver una parte poco profunda del lago, y aunque a esas horas no translucía mas que un sorprendente y fantasmagórico negro, que titilaba con la luz de las velas, de día le daría un fulgor verdoso e iluminado a la estancia.

La mayoría de las pareces tenían a sus pies sendos sofás de gran calidad, típicos de familias bien acomodada, aunque esa expresión careciese de sentido, esos sofás son elegantes e incómodos en igual medida.

El resto de la estancia estaba atestada de mesas para estudio o cualquier otra actividad rodeada de finas sillas de porte elegante.

Muchas pijadas. Fue el pensamiento de Harry.

—Pero si es el gran Harry Potter, que se digna a iluminarnos con su presencia, paseándose por estos lares—canturreo Draco Malfoy con el tono mas sarcástico y burlo que fue capaz.

La pandilla que lo rodeaba, miraban alternativamente a Draco y a Harry sin saber si reír o echarse a temblar por la repercusión de las palabras dichas por el rubio.

Harry en cambio se mantuvo frió y le dedico la sonrisa mas deslumbrante y seductora que fue capaz.

—No sabia que me tenias en tal alta estima, Malfoy, una lastima que el sentimiento no sea mutuo—rebatió con un tono igualmente burlón sin perder ni por un instante.

La comisura de los labios de Draco tembló por un instante como si fuesen a formar una mueca, pero se contuvo en un último instante para seguir con su expresión sarcástica.

—Cuida tus palabras Potter, no sabes con quien estas tratando, te aconsejaría que me hables con algo mas de respeto si aprecias tu tranquilidad y en ultima estancia tu vida—dijo Draco adquiriendo con cada palabra un tono mas severo y "amenazante".

—Resulta triste, ver como tratas de parecer quien no eres, no puedes hacerme nada Malfoy, y desde ya te aviso, cuidado con donde metes tu rubia cabecita, o podrías acabar sin ella—objeto Harry.

Y tras decir eso se separo del grupo con el porte digno de un príncipe. Cuando llevaba unos diez pasos se detuvo y volteo.

—Shiliz no es necesario que le arranques la cabeza ahora mismo, ya tendrás esa oportunidad—dijo con un lenguaje normal para que todos lo escuchasen.

Todos los que se hallaban sentados junto a Draco tuvieron reacciones similares, giraron para ver a que se refería Harry y al instante después saltaban alejándose de la serpiente, que se mantenía erguida a centímetros de la platinada cabellera de Malfoy.

Pero el que salto mas lejos sin duda fue Draco que de un solo salto se alejo casi 2 metros de la serpiente, que ahora decepcionada de que no poder arrancarle la cabeza a Malfoy se arrastraba por el sofá y de este al suelo para llegar junto a Harry.

—No lo olvides Malfoy, cuidado donde te metes, no siempre estaré ahí para impedir que te coman—comento burlo Harry.

Tras esas palabras se alejo del grupo que aun permanecía bastante shockeado, ninguno había salido de esa postura defensiva y temerosa que adquirieron después de ver a la serpiente.

Nadie abría la boca ni hacia el más mínimo intento de moverse al paso de Harry todos lo observaban con el temor y la fascinación reluciendo en sus pupilas.

Una vez traspaso la puerta que llevaba a las escaleras que conducían a las habitaciones suspiro relajado y siguió su camino buscando la habitación que seria suya.

Cuando llego al ala donde se hallaban las habitaciones de primero reprimió una maldición al ver que todas las puertas tenía una chapa en la que se reflejaban 2 nombres, eso quería decir indudablemente que le iba a tocar compartir habitación. Bien sabia el que en Gryffindor compartían habitación todos los chicos de primero, pero supuso, entupidamente ahora se daba cuenta, que en Slytherin no permitirían eso de compartir habitación y los pondrían a cada uno en una diferente, por todo eso de la clase social.

Solo esperaba, mas bien rezaba, que fuese quien fuese su compañero de habitación no le molestase mucho, sobretodo en ese primer semestre, ya que necesitaba estudiarse en tres meses todo lo que le correspondía al año y no iba a ser fácil con alguien incordiándole.

Con forme pasaba las puertas del pasillo, su intranquilidad se acrecentaba, no solo por el hecho de que en ninguna placa localizaba su nombre, si no también por que tampoco veía por ninguna parte al de Draco y no es que no le apeteciera tenerlo de compañero de habitación, pero quisiera o no seria un problema tarde o temprano.

Cansado, y con bastante resignación se arrastro, nunca mejor dicho, dentro de la habitación. Podría decirse que esto si que era lujo, aunque a el, no le importaba lo mas mínimo, se hubiera conformado con tener intimidad, bueno no es como si no la fuese a tener, pero según se percataba iba a tener que compartir baño con Draco.

Harry suspiro resignado tras echarle un vistazo a la habitación y se dirigió a la colosal cama que se encontraba a la izquierda, no por nada en especial o quizás si, dormir en el lado izquierdo le aseguraba tener un acceso mas corto al baño que se hallaba en la pared del lado izquierdo, aunque tendría la habitación del armario en la parte de Draco, bueno además también tendría la varita en la mesilla de noche el lado derecho, no es que el no fuese capaz de usarla perfectamente con las dos manos, pero eso seguro que molestaba a Draco.

Abrió su baúl y saco el pijama de seda, un regalo de Arik de las navidades pasadas, y se cambio. Dejo la túnica junto con la ropa muggle doblada sobre este, mañana sacaría toda la ropa y la organizaría en su armario.

El único problema de ese pijama de seda, es que era de un color marfil, que no iba nada a juego consigo mismo, no es que no le quedase bien, si le quedaba bien, pero el hubiera preferido que hubiese sido de color negro.

Sin muchas ganas de hacerlo, pero sabiendo que no había otra opción tomo el primer libro que encontró en su maleta y se tumbo sobre la cama para leer un rato mientras esperaba a que Draco hiciese acto de presencia, habría que dejar algunas cosas claras si iban a tener que convivir en la misma habitación por dios sabe cuantos años.

Tan absorto estaba en su lectura, sobre los "Métodos _de transformación de principios de siglo_", que no fue consciente del tiempo que había esperado a que el otro joven llegara.

Lo primero que lo alerto fui un suspiro exasperado desde el otro lado de la puerta, sin poder contenerse a si mismo, reprimió una carcajada hasta convertirla en una sonrisa burlona.

Unos diez segundos después, en los que Harry conjeturo que Draco debía estar debatiéndose entre entrar o ir a montarle un pollo al jefe de la casa por la mala distribución de los compañeros de habitación, Draco entro con aspecto cansado y resignado, aunque eso solo era algo que podría haber visto el, ya que para ojos pocos expertos en fingir los andares de Draco podrían pasar como presuntuosos y bastante elegantes.

Cuando traspaso la puerta, Draco fijo sus ojos grises en Harry, que yacía sobre la cama con bastante placidez, con un libro entre sus manos, pero no por ello abandonando su pose elegante y hasta cierto punto sensual y provocativa, con ese pijama de seda color marfil entreabierto, que dejaba entrever parte de su pecho.

Durante unos segundos Draco torció la boca en un mohín de disconformidad, pero al ver que al igual que el estaba observando, el también era observado, mudo su expresión a una indiferente y con pasos presuntuosos, se dirigió hacia su baúl, y tomo un pijama, de seda verde, ante esto harry sonrió de una forma entre arrogante y divertida, que predecibles eran las serpientes. Tras tomar su pijama y algo mas que el no llego a divisar Draco se dirigió hacia el baño.

Al parecer Draco trataba de ignorar a Harry o al menos fingir que el no estaba, y no es que a el le pareciese mal, pero prefería dejar las cosas claras, para evitar malentendidos. así que marco la pagina por la que se había quedado y deposito el libro sobre su mesilla de noche y tomo su varita que se hallaba sobre esta, dispuesto a esperar a Draco.

Unos minutos después draco alfil salio del baño, con su pelo ahora sin engominar, con su ropa del día doblada entre las manos y llevando puesto su pijama.

Al ver que harry seguía despierto y jugueteaba despreocupado sobre su cama, haciendo florituras con la varita, decidió que debería seguir ignorándolo y se dirigió a su cama con la intención de acotarse.

—Un segundo Malfoy—dijo Harry. Si vamos a "vivir" en la misma habitación será mejor que dejemos algunos puntos en claros.

Ante esas palabras Draco le dirigio una mirada envenada a Harry.

—Dudo que haya algo que aclarar, yo te ignoro tu me ignoras y listo, como si cada uno estuviera en una habitación diferente —dijo draco con el tono mas filoso del que fue capaz.

Harry ante esto puso cara de afligido y hasta cierto punto de desazón y le dirigió una mirada entristecida.

—Que cruel eres Malfoy, yo que quería que fuésemos amigos, me as roto el corazón—casi lloriqueo Harry.

El rostro de Draco se descompuso en segundos, y un juego de mas de diez emociones pasaba por su rostro a una velocidad pasmosa. Sin poder contenerse mas Harry empezó a reírse como no lo había echo en su vida, definitivamente convivir con draco iba a ser algo interesante.

—Solo bromeaba, no te asustes pequeña víbora, estoy de acuerdo contigo en lo que as dicho, solo quiero aclarar algunos puntos, nada de importancia pero que preferiría que tomases en cuenta, igualmente estoy dispuesto a escuchar lo que tengas que decir—dijo Harry—. Primero, no quiero que a esta habitación entre nadie que no seamos tu y yo, podría poner un encantamiento para ello, pero tendría que buscarlo practicarlo y ponerlo, un engorro a in de cuentas, así que preferiría que lo hicieras de buena voluntad, ya que dudo que te gustase que tus intimidades salieran a la luz.

Segundo, procura no atentar contra Shiliz, no porque tema que puedas hacerle algo, la tengo bien protegida, pero en el momento en el que trates de atentar contra su vida, no me interpondré en el momento en el que ella planee tomar venganza.

Tercero y último, no por ello menos importante, nunca, te inmiscuyas en mis cosas, igualmente yo no lo haré con las tuyas, pero en el momento en el que decidas meter el hocico en mis asuntos, vas a perder algo más que las ganas de espiarme.

Por unos minutos el rostro de draco era pensativo y calculador, hasta que alfil contesto.

—Esta bien, son puntos en los que estoy de acuerdo, no hay problema, pero ten en cuenta Potter, que estos acuerdos solo son validos dentro de estas cuatro paredes—dijo Draco poniendo mucho énfasis en la palabra cuatro—. Pero una vez fuera de estas cuatro paredes, tu y yo somos enemigos, y no tenemos ningún tipo de acuerdo, por lo que claro esta puedo inmiscuirme en tus asuntos, con fines nada bondadosos.

—Tu mismo Malfoy, aunque si lo que planeas es meterme en algún lío para que me expulsen o algo similar, te vas a aburrir, todavía no a llegado el tiempo—dijo Harry y con esas palabras con poco sentido para malfoy aunque eran bastante reveladoras, Harry se metió dentro las sabanas de su cama y con un movimiento de varita cerro el dosel para disfrutar de un sueño reparador.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Espero les haya gustado, pronto les traere la continuacion, porque este capitulo era mas largo, pero me vi en la necesidad de cortarlo para que me cruadara lo que cuanto con el titulo, pronto antes de lo que se esperan les traere la continuacion, si aun ay alguien leyendo y tiene la buena voluntad que me deje un review aunque se que no me lo merezco. XD

Sin mas me despido hasta la proxima, se cuidan :)


	5. Las primeras clases

Gracias a los que leyeron y comentaron, gracias a los que solo leyeron. Bueno como les prometi aqui les traigo el capitulo siguiente, que ya estaba medio escrito espero les guste.

* * *

**Las primeras Clases**

Con un súbito zumbido en su mente Harry despertó, odiaba ese maldito encantamiento despertador, era excesivamente molesto, pero era la manera mas eficaz de despertarse a buena hora.

—_¡Finite Incantatem!_ —mascullo haciendo que el encantamiento despertador cesase de zumbar en su mente.

Con algo de pesadez, pero muy consciente de quien podría estar tras el dosel, descorrió este para salir de su cama. Por fortuna Draco seguía durmiendo por lo que no hubo ningún problema. Harry tomo una túnica limpia del baúl y se dirigió al baño para tomarse su baño matinal.

Una vez hubo cerrado la puerta del baño con su varita, dejo esta sobre el mueble junto a su túnica, casi sin pensarlo llevo sus manos a donde antaño estaban sus gafas, suspiro, hacia tanto que no las llevaba, se le hacia verdaderamente extraño.

Una vez se hubo despojado del pijama de seda, se introdujo a la ducha y giro el grifo del agua caliente. Caliente tan caliente que quemaba el agua callo de la ducha, pero no hizo nada por apartarse del chorro, dejo que su cuerpo se adaptara a esa calidez, hasta que paso de sentirse hirviendo a solo sentirse tibia.

Se tomo su tiempo en enjabonar su cabello, en lavar su piel, no que el fuese de esos que se preocupaba mucho por su aspecto, pero las cosas ahora serian mas serias, debía mantener su estatus de buena serpiente, casi sonrió ante ese pensamiento.

Cuando no pudo dilatarlo más, salio de la ducha, y tomo su varita, con una floritura y un pensamiento acertado, el agua de su pelo y su piel se evaporo. Tomo los bóxer, se los enfundo y tras echarle un ligero vistazo a su liviana figura se enfundo la túnica, no que el fuera poca cosa, pero apenas tenia once años, aun tenia que crecer y desarrollar pero aun así se tomaría enserio lo de ejercitar su físico, no se podía permitir el lujo de tener una imagen poco fuerte.

Con un movimiento de varita se aplico un encantamiento "glamour" en el pelo, para así engominarlo y darle un aspecto más salvaje, elegante, despreocupado y atractivo. Tras un ultimo vistazo y darse a si mismo el visto bueno salio del baño.

—Ya era hora Potter— casi escupió Draco en cuanto vio salir a Harry

Sin darle mayor importancia a la ofensa de Draco, Harry pasó por su lado dejándole libre acceso al baño y se dirigió a su cama, donde ahora una perezosa shiliz remoloneaba sobre la colcha.

—_Pequeña a partir de ahora será mejor que estés fuera de la escuela, no tendré mucho tiempo para ti, he de ponerme a estudiar enserio, y no me fío de Malfoy _—susurro en un tono bajo y de disculpa.

—_Lo entendemos amo, valla a visitarnos cuando pueda_ —Tras eso la pitón alzo su cabeza hasta dejarla a la altura de la de Harry y le dio un lametón cariñoso en la mejilla en gesto de despedida.

Sin ninguna palabra mas la pitón se bajo de la cama y se arrastro hasta la puerta la cual le mantenía abierta Harry.

Sin mucha prisa, ya que se había levantado bastante temprano con la esperanza de no encontrarse con Draco, aunque no había tenido suerte, se dirigió hasta su baúl y comenzó a tomar libros. Aun no tenían los horarios así que no sabia cuales meter a su mochila, así que opto por dejarlos sobre la cama, y vendría a recogerlos después de que le dieran el horario.

Faltaban unos cuarenta y cinco minutos para que comenzara el desayuno así que sin saber que hacer, se tumbo sobre la parte no ocupada de la cama y retomo la lectura del libro que había estado leyendo anoche.

Unos diez o quince minutos después salio Draco del baño, completamente vestido, con su pelo perfectamente arreglado y su pijama entre los brazos. Sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada de desprecio se dirigió hacia su propio baúl y comenzó a guardar el pijama y sacar los libros.

—Malfoy, se me olvido mencionar, quizás deberíamos dejar nuestra rivalidad fuera de esta habitación, no es como que algo de lo que fueras a hacerme funcionara pero enserio me gusta tener paz en mi habitación, así que abstente de trascender cualquier pleito de esa puerta para adentro, yo haré lo mismo contigo —dijo a lo que solo obtuvo como respuesta un ligero cabeceo—.De todas formas no te preocupes, Shiliz va a vivir en los limites del bosques, e llegado a la conclusión de que será menos agobiante no tenerla por aquí armando jaleo, sobretodo porque parece haber adquirido unas ciertas ansias de morderte la cabeza.

Esta coletilla, si pareció atraer la atención de Draco que súbitamente giro su rostro que permanecía semi agachado mientras ordenaba los libros.

—No era necesario pero si así lo quieres, Potter —replico en un tono completamente neutral.

Tras esas palabras, la habitación se sumió en un incomodo silencio, con un suspiro de exasperación Harry se levanto y con paso firme elegante y sumamente arrogantes se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—_Todos los Malfoy sois iguales_ —siseo Harry.

Dejando a un mas que aturdido Draco que no había entendido ni "mu" salio de la habitación con sus gráciles movimientos.

El desayuno fue una parte sin duda graciosa de ese día, nadie se sentaba a menos de dos bancas, de él, y nadie parecía querer mirarle, pero no era el tipo de miradas que le lanza la gente hipócrita a los que consideran inferiores a ellos, no mas bien eran miradas que refulgían de temor y admiración, en un mezcla tan sutil como poco coherente.

Cuando llevaba unos veinte minutos de desayuno, en los que había comido poco, dado que la lechuza con _El profeta _llego justo cuando acababa de comenzar, Llego el profesor Snape el "jefe" de la casa de Slytherin.

—Aquí tiene su horario, Potter —casi escupió como había echo Draco esa mañana, sin duda muchos Slytherin se hubieran alegrado de que hubiese sido elegido en Gryffindor, aunque a decir verdad cierto pelirrojo que no le había quitado la vista de encima también parecía que lo había deseado.

—Muchas gracias, profesor —contesto Harry arrastrando la ultima palabra con cierto rin tintín y dedicándole una falsa pero esplendida sonrisa al profesor, que por un momento pareció haberse atragantado.

Comió bastante rápido, aunque sin perder las formas, doblo el periódico bajo su brazo y salio del Gran Comedor hacia las mazmorras. Bastante apresurado, aunque nadie que lo viese podría decirlo, se dirigió a su habitación, si tenia suerte podría organizar la maleta y salir de la habitación antes de que Draco llegase a hacer lo mismo, cuando había pasado junto a este en el Gran comedor, aun no había recibido el horario, así que aun tardaría unos minutos.

Algo apurado, lanzo el periódico de mala manera sobre la cama, y tomo los libros retransformaciones y encantamientos, que serian las dos únicas clases que tendría antes de la hora del almuerzo.

Tan rápido y sigiloso como el era, se ayo frente al aula de transformaciones, quince minutos antes de que fuese la hora y para su satisfacción sin cruzarse, con Draco.

No es como si le temiera o algo similar, pero le incomodaba, en cierta forma estar a solas con el, sobretodo sabiendo lo que el sabia que no era poca cosa, suspiro y retomo su pose habitual al divisar a algunos Slytherin que acaban de girar la esquina del pasillo.

A las ocho en punto, cuando apenas hacían unos segundos que había sonado un característico repiquetee de campanas, que anunciaba el comienzo de la clase, la profesora McGonagall giro la esquina del pasillo, con su imponente figura bien erguida y aires presurosos.

—Adentro —dijo.

Una vez todos estuvimos dentro y tomamos asiento empezó la diatriba sobre la asignatura.

—Transformaciones es una de las magias más complejas y peligrosas que aprenderéis en Hogwarts —dijo—. Cualquiera que pierda el tiempo en mi clase tendrá que irse y no podrá volver más. Ya estáis avisados.

Entonces con una floritura de varita transformo su escritorio en un cerdo, para instantes después volverlo a su estado actual.

Después de eso a todos les entro el gran entusiasmo por empezar a hacer ese tipo de cosas. La profesora repartió una cerilla a cada uno y escribió en la pizarra las indicaciones de cómo convertir esta en una aguja.

Tras unos cuantos intentos quedo demostrado para casi toda la clase que esa asignatura no seria para nada algo sencillo.

Harry en cambio que sabia mas o menos cual era el problema de todos, leyó y releyó las instrucciones, hasta tenerlas completamente asimiladas, como su padre había escrito en su diario, la transformación no es tan difícil como se plantea, el problema es efectuar todo correctamente.

Tras dos intentos después de más de quince minutos leyendo las instrucciones Harry se convirtió en el primero en conseguir que su cerilla se transformase totalmente en una aguja.

—Muy bien señor Potter, cinco puntos para Slytherin —Lo elogio la profesora—. Jóvenes esto sin duda es una demostración de talento, aunque no se desanimen estoy segura de que con esfuerzo la mayoría seréis capaces de conseguirlo.

Esa coletilla la añadió conforme le echaba un ojo a Crabbe y Goyle que en ese momento uno se hallaba cogiendo la varita del revés mientras el otro se hurgaba la nariz con la punta.

Como era de esperar, la mayoría de la clase volvió a observarlo con esa mirada de fascinación, aunque aun quedaba la sombra del miedo impregnada en sus pupilas, solo había un par de ojos que lo miraban diferentes y sin duda esos fue en los que el estaba interesado, Draco parecía irritado ante el echo de que Harry siguiera demostrando que era mejor que él, eso sin duda hizo arrancar de Harry una sonrisa arrogante y bastante burlona, que solo consiguió que los ojos de Draco se volvieran mas filosos si eso era aun posible.

Cuando acabo la segunda hora de transformaciones Harry contaba con cinco alfileres sobre su mesa y diez puntos para Slytherin y al parecer Draco era el único que al final había conseguido que su cerilla fuera ligeramente plateada y mas filosa en las puntas, pero no llegaba a ser una transformación completa.

Un poco mas aplacado pero aun con cara de pocos amigos, Draco abandono el aula con sus files cosas guardianes, justo cinco pasos después de Harry.

—La verdad no se para que se molesta en venir a Hogwarts, con su "talento" ya debería haber reclamado el puesto de Ministro de Magia —Comento Draco arrastrando las palabras lo suficientemente fuerte para que llegasen a oídos de Harry.

Y eso, aunque eran palabras puramente infantiles y que no eran explícitamente un insulto, crispo las facciones de Harry levemente, sin duda, los Malfoy habían nacido para irritar a los Potter, suspiro.

—Malfoy, aunque ni eso te mereces te diré algo —siseo en un suave murmullo—. No es talento, es capacidad de razonar, usar la magia es mas que dar bandazos con una varita y decir palabras graciosas, cuando aprendas a comportarte mas como un mago y menos con un mono con un palo entonces quizás serás capaz de conseguir lo que yo consigo con la misma facilidad. Tras decir eso entro en el aula de encantamiento.

El resto de las clases, transcurrió de una forma similar, el profesor Flitwick un hombre mayor y muy bajo con una voz extremadamente chillona, se paso su hora casi al completo, tratando de memorizar la cara y nombre de los nuevos alumnos así como tratando de conocerlos algo mejor a todos.

Lo del profesor Quirrell Fue mas un chiste que una clase, aunque el debido al papel que debía de interpretar no se mofo del profesor en ningún momento. Su clase, así como el tenia un hedor muy intenso a ajos, al parecer tenia problemas con un vampirote Rumania, eso sumado al hecho de que era incapaz de articular dos palabras seguidas sin tartamudear cinco veces, hacia casi imposible no reírse, pero lo consiguió.

Por la tarde, cuando terminaron las clases, se dirigió a la biblioteca, sin duda, quien decía un trimestre podía decir dos con la cantidad de tarea que tenia y el poco tiempo libre que le quedaba le iba a costar horrores adelantarse en todas las materias. Bueno Harry había pronosticado que tardaría un semestre y medio en terminar todos los libros de primero, por lo que dispondría de 1 semestre y medio para pasarlo haciendo lo que quisiera pero visto lo visto tendría menos tiempo, suspiro.

Estuvo hasta las nueve en la biblioteca dilato lo máximo posible, sin duda ya había adelantado algo, tenia toda la tarea echa y le había dado tiempo de preparase las lecciones de pociones y herbologia que tendría a lo largo de esa semana.

Cuando la señora Pincel le echo de la biblioteca Harry corrió como alma que lleva el diablo, sin importarle con quien se cruzase, ya que a esa hora, varios minutos después del toque de queda era imposible que hubiese alguien mas en los pasillos.

Una vez llego a la sala común, se dirigió directamente hacia las habitaciones sin mirar a nada ni a nadie, una vez llego a la habitación, se cambio de ropa, se coloco el pijama para estar más cómodo, y expandió sus libros sobre el escritorio compartido que había en la habitación.

Durante media hora o cosa así pudo seguir adelantando sin ninguna interrupción hasta que el momento de parar llego a la habitación.

—Me pregunto en que andarás metido, Potter, llegas tarde y sin la tarea echa, cualquiera diría que te traes algo entre manos —dijo Draco.

Sin ninguna intención de contestarle, ya que no estaba dispuesto a convertir una tontería en un pleito en la habitación, se encogió de hombros y ordeno todo el material sobre un pulcro montón en un rincón.

Se metió a la cama y se acostó.

El restote la semana transcurrió de una forma muy similar, asistía a clases, conseguía los elogios y algunos puntos extras de los profesores, las miradas filosas de Malfoy y seguía adelantando tanto material como le era posible.

Al fin había llegado el viernes, y con el sin duda su peor día, para empezar tendría dos horas de pociones, con su querido amigo, "Quejicus", bueno ciertamente eso era lo que estropeaba todo el día, ya que esa tarde la tenia libre y el fin de semana llegaba pero sin duda, esas dos horas de pociones eran un precio demasiado alto para esas cosas que ganaba luego.

Snape como Flitwick comenzó la clase pasando lista y, como este, se detuvo en el nombre de Harry.

—Ah, si —murmuro—Harry Potter, nuestra nueva…celebridad.

Draco junto a sus cosas, comenzaron a reírse tapándose la boca, al parecer estaban disfrutando de que algún profesor no lo adulase. Snape termino de pasar lista y miro a la clase, con sus fríos y oscuros ojos.

—Estáis aquí para aprender la sutil esencia y el arte exacto de hacer pociones —comenzó. Como la profesora McGonagall el profesor Snape gozaba de la habilidad de mantener a la clase en completo silencio sin el menor esfuerzo por su parte—. Aquí habrá muy poco de estupidos movimientos de varita y mucho de vosotros dudareis que esto sea magia, No espero que lleguéis a entender la belleza de un caldero hirviendo suavemente, con sus vapores relucientes, el delicado poder de los líquidos que se deslizan a través de las venas humanas, hechizando la mente, engañando los sentidos… Puedo enseñaros como embotellar la fama, preparar la gloria, hasta detener a la propia muerte… si sois algo más que los alcornoques a los que habitualmente tengo que enseñar.

La absoluta totalidad de la clase permaneció en un silencio sepulcral tras las palabras del profesor, Harry en cambio río quedamente, pero dado el silencio fue algo fácil de escuchar.

—¡Potter! —dijo Snape—. Veo que todo lo que digo te parece muy gracioso, entonces ¿Porque no nos hace una demostración de lo que usted sabe? ¿Qué obtengo si añado polvo de raíces de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo?

Y justo cuando trato de hacer memoria lo sintió, la invasión, sin ningún miramiento de su mente, no era algo que hubiese sentido antes, pero sin duda se trataba de eso, ya que en un segundo se ayo recordando cosas que no estaba pensando. Haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para detener la invasión, vació su mente hasta que dejo de sentir ese aguijonazo.

—Disculpe, profesor, ¿Podría indicarme como llegar al despacho del director? —dijo en un hilo de voz evidenciando el esfuerzo que articular aquellas palabras le estaba costando—. Al parecer e de comunicarle al profesor la poca ética de alguno de sus empleados, que invade sin miramientos la intimidad de los alumnos.

En el mismo instante en el que las palabras fueron procesadas por la mente del profesor, la presión de su mente desapareció totalmente y el asombro cubrió el rostro del profesor.

—Esta bien, profesor, no se moleste en indicarme el camino, me las apañare para llegar hasta allí, ahora si me disculpa —dijo Harry y tomando sus cosas salio del aula sin mirar atrás ni esperar ningún tipo de contestación del profesor, que se hallaba rígido como una estatua con el semblante manchado de la sorpresa.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Sin duda, este capitulo lo iba a subir el viernes, por motivo de mi cumpleaños, pero como estare ocupado desde mañana hasta dios sabe cuando por motivo de mi cumple xD se los dejo ahora, espero que lo disfruten, y si tiene algo de tiempo me deje un comentario, se les agradeceria :P

Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo, se cuidan :3


	6. Las primeras clases II

Siento la tardanza, pero cuando iba por la mitad del capi perdi la inspiracion, posiblemente se note en el resultado, pero aun asi lo consegi xD Porcierto, muchisimas gracias a las personas que se molestaron en dejar un Review.

* * *

**Las primeras clases II**

Por una vez en mucho tiempo, sin duda Harry se hallaba sumamente enfadado, esto era sin duda algo que no pensaba permitirle a nadie, y mucho menos a una persona como él, maldito Severus Snape, maldita su existencia, sin duda Harry sabia porque hacia aquello, pero una cosa es saber por que lo hace y otra muy diferente es permitirlo o tolerarlo.

Sin saber muy bien como se ayo en el vestíbulo, bueno no tenia ni idea de donde se hallaba el despacho del director pero sin duda cualquier profesor podría indicárselo.

Sin meditarlo mucho llamo a la puerta. Mientras esperaba a que alguien le abriese o le contestase trato de serenarse y actuar de una forma normal, no era bueno dejarse ver alterado, así que a duras penas controlo su expresión y su tono de voz.

—¿Desea algo señor Potter? — dijo la profesora McGonagall que había asomado la cabeza por la puerta entre abierta—. ¿Y por que no se encuentra en clases?

—Profesora, necesito hablar con el director lo antes posible, ocurrió un incidente en la clase en la que me encontraba —dijo Harry en un tono tranquilo y respetuoso—. Si fuese tan amable de indicarme donde se encuentra su despacho o de llevarme hasta el.

—¿Lo mando al director su profesor? —trato de interrogar la profesora McGonagall.

—En absoluto, si necesito ver al director es por algo que me gustaría hablar con el sobre el incidente ocurrido en clase—dijo Harry en el mismo tono neutro y carente de emoción.

—Esta bien Potter sígame —dijo la profesora saliendo de la sala de profesora y pasando de largo a Harry.

Ciertamente si sabia donde estaba el dichoso despacho del director, pero no tenia la menor idea de cual seria la contraseña así que se dejo guiar sin decir nada.

Durante unos quince minutos anduvieron en silencio, subieron escaleras, recorrieron pasillos y traspasaron puertas.

Una vez llegaron a la altura de la gárgola del séptimo piso que custodiaba el despacho del director, la profesora McGonagall dijo la contraseña a la gárgola, que se aparto y dejo a la vista de ambos la imponente escalera "mecánica" que ascendía por un lado y descendía por el otro.

Sin decir nada ambos subieron a la escalera ascendente hasta llegar frente a la imponente puerta que custodiaba las dependencias del director. La profesora McGonagall tomo la alabarda entre sus manos y golpeo tres veces contra la puerta.

—Pase Minerva —dijo el director desde adentro con su imponente y profunda voz.

—Señor director le traigo al señor Potter que al parecer desea hablar con usted sobre un incidente ocurrido en su clase —dijo la profesora McGonagall sin poder ocultar cierta desaprobación a esa petición.

—O claro ningún problema —dijo el director—. Tome asiento y cuénteme cual a sido ese incidente y que quiere hablar conmigo sobre el.

La profesora McGonagall hizo el amago de tomar ella también asiento pero fue detenida.

—Profesora, si no le importa, esto es algo sobre lo que deseo hablar solamente con el director —dijo Harry en el mismo tono neutral e inexpresivo.

—Claro, sin ningún problema —contesto la profesora algo descolocada p0or que un alumno le hiciera una orden semejante pero en un tono y contexto que la hacían parecer una petición sumamente cortes—. Hasta luego.

El director sin embargo no parecía tan descolocado, más bien parecía pensativo y hasta cierto punto parecía algo resignado y comprensivo.

—Ah, joven Potter, parece que va a dar mas problemas de los que tenia previsto —dijo el director tomando algo de sorpresa a Harry.

—No se a que se refiere señor director —contesto Harry en el tono mas respetuoso que pudo evadiendo así el comentario.

—Ya hablaremos de ello mas tarde, primero cuénteme que fue lo que paso su clase para que decidiera salir de esta antes de que acabase y decidiera venir a visitarme —dijo el director.

—No vine de visita, mas vine a preguntarle, ¿Cuáles son los derechos de los alumnos? —pregunto Harry en el tono mas filoso y cortante que fue capaz.

—¿Cómo dice señor Potter? —pregunto el director algo incrédulo ante esa pregunta, y porque no decirlo también algo molesto.

—Eso mismo director, me podría decir ¿Cuáles son los derechos de los alumnos de esta escuela? Y ¿Cómo es posible que un profesor viole estos derechos sin miramiento alguno? —dijo Harry con un tono de seda que resultaba sumamente amenazador, o al menos lo hubiese sido con alguien normal.

—¿A que se refiere exactamente? Señor Potter—demando el director—. Sea claro con lo que dice una acusación de ese calibre no puede lanzarse así como así.

—Estoy siendo bastante claro en lo que digo, y créame no es una acusación sin fundamentos —reprocho Harry—. ¿Quiere saber a que violación de derecho me refiero? ¿Y a que profesor la llevo a acabo?. Pues bien se lo diré, el profesor Snape sin ningún tapujo se a atrevido a usar la Legeremancia contra mi en mitad de un clase de pociones, ¿Le parece ese un compartimiento adecuado para un profesor? ¿Le parece correcta esa violación de MIS DERECHOS?

Poco a poco el tono de Harry había dejado de ser de seda para dejar entrever sus verdaderas emociones hasta casi gritar las ultimas palabras. Por otro lado el profesor Dumbledore se hallaba con los ojos sumamente abiertos, con una mezcla de sorpresa y algo que Harry no era capaz de descifrar.

—Señor Potter, como vera esa acusación carece totalmente de fundamentos, nadie puede saber cuando se esta usando Legeremancia sobre el? —dijo el director Dumbledore modulando su expresión a una mas normal.

—Me esta diciendo director, ¿Qué un experto oclumantico como yo, que lleva empeñándose durante toda su vida en ocultar lo que piensa, no sabe cuando se esta haciendo Legeremancia sobre el? —cuestiono Harry en un tono que pretendía parecer incrédulo pero que iba cargado con bastante burla.

—¿Experto oclumantico? —espeto el director, perdiendo la compostura—. ¿Me explica señor Potter como alguien de tan solo 11 años puede fardar de ser un experto en un área de la magia tan compleja y avanzada?

—Eso es algo que no le incumbe, tan solo asegúrese que esta situación no vuelva a repetirse, no pienso permitir que nadie ultraje mi mente, es lo único que me queda—dijo Harry en un tono que de nuevo volvía a ser sumamente filoso, tratando de ocultar la emoción que le embargaba por culpa de los recuerdos.

—Tomare cartas en el asunto no se preocupes —dijo el director Dumbledore—. Ahora volvamos al tema de los problemas que me esta causando, sin duda este es otro mas para añadir a la lista.

—De verdad, Director, no se que se refiere —dijo Harry en un tono calmado y sumamente neutral.

—Me refiero al echo de que hace mas de cuatro años que no vive con sus tíos, algo que sinceramente no se como a sucedido, ya que puse una alarma que me avisaría en el caso de que usted quedase desprotegido —dijo el director.

—Quizás esa alarma no le a avisado porque en ningún momento me encontrado desprotegido —dijo Harry evadiendo monumentalmente la primera parte de la acusación del profesor— ¿No lo cree sumamente evidente profesor?

—Quizás, pero no me explico como —dijo el director como esperando recibir una aclaración de Harry que sin duda no iba a recibir.

—Eso es algo que sin duda tendrá que averiguar usted mismo, profesor, no es mi magia la que a fallado, ahora si me disculpa —dijo Harry mientras se levantando, dejando claro que no tenia intención de seguir con esa conversación.

—Claro señor Potter, le estoy privando de su almuerzo, puede irse, ya nos veremos en otra ocasión —dijo el director, dejando en claro que esa conversación no había acabado ahí.

—Hasta otra ocasión director —se despidió Harry—. Y no se olvide de hablar con el profesor Snape para que esta situación no se vuelva a repetir.

Y tras eso salio del despacho sin esperar ningún tipo de respuesta.

Cuando Harry entro al gran comedor, se le hizo bastante obvio que la noticia, de que se había levantado sin motivo aparente en mitad de la clase de pociones y se había largado, se había filtrado y ahora posiblemente casi todo el alumnado así como el profesorado lo supiese, ya que todos o casi todos los alumnos que se percataron de su presencia quedaban callados al instante y fijaban la vista en el, mientras daban codazos "disimulados" a sus compañeros para llamar su atención.

En cuanto se sentó a unos tres asientos del grupito en el que se hallaba Draco, comenzaron los comentarios que no se hicieron esperar.

—¿Qué Potter fuiste a quejarte al director de que el profesor te pregunto algo que no sabias? —dijo Draco en un tono sarcástico.

—Te lo explicaría, Malfoy, si fuese a servir para algo, pero sin duda tan solo seria un malgasto de saliva, te falta mucho para comprender lo que yo ago aunque te lo explicase —dijo Harry en el tono mas burlo del que fue capaz.

—¿Que estas insinuando Potter? —demando Draco perdiendo la compostura, aunque no de una forma exagerada.

—Dragón, deberías mantener tus emociones mas controladas, ya sabes lo que piensa tu padre sobre eso —dijo Harry en con un tono de rin tin tin sumamente burlesco. Que junto con lo dicho hicieron que la fachada de Draco se fuera por el desagüe y mostrase la expresión de quien a recibido una bofetada o una jarra de agua helada.

Tras unos segundos Draco recobro la compostura y siguió comiendo fingiendo ignorar a Harry, aunque ciertamente le costaba horrores desviar la vista de este y controlar la rabie que le embargaba por la humillación.

El sábado, sin duda fue algo agotador para Harry, por la mañana tuvo que aguantar al imbecil de Draco y sus amigos, en la sala común, nada que fuese a alterarlo aparentemente, así que fingió no oírlos, pero para evitar que su genio empeorase decidió, realizar la tarea de pociones, una redacción excesivamente larga y complicada, que al parecer había enviado con el propósito de castigar a Harry aunque eso significase castigar a todos, en la biblioteca.

El plan era perfecto, sin duda, Draco no era tan aplicado como para ir a la biblioteca así que sin duda tendría tranquilidad, el problema es que el libro que necesitaba al parecer ya estaba siendo ocupado, eso sin duda estaba fuera de contexto, ¿Quien además de Harry seria tan aplicado como para realizar una redacción con información extra a la del libro de texto de dicha asignatura? Pues podría haber lanzado varias hipótesis, algún alumno de un curso superior quizás, algún alumno de Ravenclaw quizás, ya se sabe que dicen que las mentes ágiles son elegidas para esa casa, pero no todas esas hipótesis, fueron erróneas, aquella persona que tenía el libro que él necesitaba era una alumna de Gryffindor que compartía clase de pociones con Harry.

—Disculpa, ¿ocuparas ese libro durante mucho tiempo? —pregunto Harry con un tono amable y cortes pero con una expresión sumamente neutral.

La chica, algo mas baja que el, con el pelo castaño espeso y enmarañado, elevo la vista del volumen que tenia entre sus manos, con una mirada que paso de ser interrogativa a una de asombro y hasta cierto punto de admiración.

—Eh… no me falta mucho para acabar la redacción de pociones, que es para lo que tu lo necesitaras, supongo —comento la chica a lo que Harry solo asintió—. Me sorprende que hayas decidido ampliar la información, pensé que seria la única.

Harry tan solo se encogió de hombros y se sentó en el lado opuesto de la mesa, coloco sobre la mesa los demás libros que había tomado de la biblioteca para los demás trabajos y se puso con ellos, mientras esperaba a que la chica terminase con el libro.

Podrían haber pasado horas, seguramente eras así cuando la chica se acerco y soltó el libro sobre la pila que Harry tenia a un lado.

—Ya termine con el, siento a ver tardado tanto —dijo la chica con una sonrisa en su cara.

—No te preocupes, aproveche para adelantar materia, y no tengo nada que hacer en toda la tarde, así que tengo tiempo de sobra para acabar la redacción —dijo Harry.

—¿Adelantar materia? —pregunto la chica sorprendida, a lo que Harry solo volvió a asentir sin apartar la vista del libro que tenia entre las manos.

La chica se agacho un poco para leer la cubierta del libro que Harry estaba leyendo, tras lo cual se exalto.

—Guau, "_Transforma lo intransformable_" sin duda estas adelantando materia, según el programa que nos dio la profesora McGonagall este libro no es aconsejable hasta finales de este curso y principio del que viene —comento exaltada—. Aunque según oí por ahí se dice que conseguiste transforma la cerilla en aguja al segundo intento, así que parece normal que vallas tan avanzado en la materia. Yo tarde cinco intentos en transformarla.

Aplicada y con talento sin duda esa chica tenía que ser muy valiente y sin mala intención para haber acabado en Gryffindor y no en Slytherin o en Ravenclaw.

—Bueno, nos vemos mas tarde, iré a almorzar antes de que se pase la hora —dijo la chica.

—Espérame y bajamos juntos, yo también e de comer —dijo Harry.

La chica tan solo atino a sonrojarse y a esperarlo sin decir ninguna palabra, demasiado sorprendida.

Cuando llego por la noche a su habitación, Harry encontró que Draco no se hallaba en esta así que relajo su pose, y se encamino al escritorio donde dejo su mochila. Mientras lo hacia pudo ver, lo que supuso seria la redacción de pociones de Draco.

Sin pensarlo mucho pero con un cierto interés se puso a ojearlo. Sin duda a Draco se le daba bien pociones, tenia una ligera idea del porque, sin duda, pero aun así le sorprendía, aunque no parecía que hubiese utilizado material alternativo al libro de texto la redacción de Draco superaba la del mismo Harry.

Media hora mas tarde, cuando Harry ya se hallaba con su pijama puesto y sobre su cama leyendo, entro Draco, y por la sonrisa burlona que traía parecía obvio que venia con ganas de meter cizaña, Harry tan solo suspiro.

—Potter, se comenta que te han visto en compañía de una Gryffindor —dijo Draco—. Quizás deberías a ver pedido al sombrero que te hubiera colocado en aquella casa.

—¿Algún problema con quien yo me vea o deje de ver, Malfoy? —dijo Harry con un tono cansado, que evidenciaba la poca importancia que le daba a la conversación.

—¿Acaso no sabes que es una sangre sucia? Que clase de Slytherin se relacionaría con alguien de esa calaña —comento burlón Draco.

—Malfoy ¿de verdad piensas que todos los de slytherin son Sangre Limpia? —dijo Harry como quien le explica algo sumamente fácil a un niño pequeño por décima vez —. Por si no lo sabes, mi madre era Sangre sucia, ósea yo soy Sangre Mestiza y como ves estoy en Slytherin. Así que si no tienes algo interesante que decir, solamente no digas nada. Por cierto, felicites una redacción muy buena, se nota que traes una buena base.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Bueno, poco que comentar, estoy siguiendo casi totalmente la cronologia de acontecimientos del libros modificandolos a mi antojo, ahora les lanzo una preguinta, hago que harry entre al equipo de Quidith o no? esque para mi ese deporte sin los encuentros Harry vs Draco pierden la chispa, pero ustedes me dicen, REVIEWS xD nos leemos, cuidense.


	7. Halloween

Bueno, aqui les dejo otro capitulo mas, que no se porque me demoro mas de la cuenta escribir, espero que les guste. Agradecer a todos los que me dejaron sus comentarios, apartir de ahora, voy a tratar de contestarlos, los anteriores ya son muchso, y me parecen fuera de lugar, asi que sera apartir del capitulo anterior que contesto.

* * *

**Halloween**

Como Harry había supuesto, el siguiente mes después de que presentase la queja sobre el profesor Snape, todas y cada unas de las pociones que había echo en clase, habían sido suspendidas por insatisfactorias. Harry sabía que esa era la forma de vengarse de Snape y ciertamente no le molestaba, mientras no hiciese lo mismo con la pócima con que fuera a evaluarlos al final del semestre.

Por otra parte, Draco cada día se volvía mas insoportable, prácticamente parecía que lo siguiera a todas partes, con la esperanza de hallarlo haciendo algo sospechoso o ilegal que lo llevase a la expulsión de Hogwarts.

Por otro lado, mantenía una relación amistosa con la chica, Hermione Granger, era muy estudiosa y bastante hábil en casi todas las materias. Esa relación amistosa y la que llevaba esporádicamente con el pelirrojo Weasley, era uno de los pocos motivos de burla que Draco podía sacar, pero nada que a Harry le molestase en lo más mínimo. Harry sabia que iba a necesitar alguien que estuviese en Gryffindor tarde o temprano así que era bueno tener a esos dos infiltrados.

Increíblemente cuando se quiso dar cuenta de la fecha, ya era Halloween. Por la mañana todo el castillo despertó con el aroma de calabaza asada flotando por todos los pasillos.

Para la cena de ese día, el Gran comedor había sido transformado. Mil murciélagos aleteaban desde las paredes y el techo, mientras que otro millar más pasaba entre las mesas, como nubes negras, asiento temblar las velas de las calabazas.

Como cada noche, todo el mundo se quedaba mirando a Harry, parecía que aun no se hacían a la idea de que tenían al famosísimo Harry Potter en la escuela, esto por su puesto era algo que complacía a Harry. O tal vez se debiese al hecho de que nadie sabia donde se metía, ciertamente Harry no era de los que deambulaba por los pasillos o las jardines, y eran poquísimos los alumnos que pasaban todas las tardes en la biblioteca.

Como cada noche tomo asiento en la mesa de Slytherin pero dado el hecho de que hoy no habría sitios libres posibles, hoy dos personas tendrían que sentarse a sus costados, algo que diariamente evitaban todos los de su casa. Sinceramente no le encontraba el punto a dicho comportamiento, era mas que obvio que todos los Slytherin o su gran mayoría eran unos arrastrados en busca de alguien superior a ellos, para darles una aureola de falso poder, pero parecía que le temían o mas bien temían el echo de que si se ponían a favor de Harry tendrían que ponerse en contra de Draco. Fuese cual fuese el motivo de dicho comportamiento eso era algo que a Harry no le importaba en lo mas mínimo.

Bueno, aunque eso era algo que todos evitaban se dio cuenta de que esta noche seria tensa, bastante tensa, todos habían procurado sentarse lejos de el, hasta el punto en que solo quedaba un asiento libre a cada lado suyo, y para rematar la faena, solo había dos personas que aun no habían llegado, Draco Malfoy, y Blaise Zabini, a los cuales sin duda les tocaría sentarse junto a Harry.

La disconformidad de Draco y Blaise se hizo palpable en el momento en el cual entraron al Gran comedor y se percataron de cuales serian sus asientos. Ambos se resignaron y caminaron hasta ellos, la cara de Draco sin duda era totalmente carente de expresión, en cambio la de Blaise dejaba mas claro su desagrado ante esos asientos.

Una vez ambos estuvieron sentados, Draco a la derecha de Harry y Blaise en el otro lado, Draco le dirigió una mirada envenenada a Pansy Parkinson.

—Pansy, Debiste guardarnos asientos mejores —dijo Draco con voz de seda, bastante atemorizadora.

—Lo siento Drake, pero cuando llegue era lo único que había —se disculpo la chica.

—Oh, vamos "Drake" la pobre chica —dijo Harry en son de burla viendo como Draco se disponía a replicarle a la chica—. Después de todo ya deberías estar acostumbrado a estar junto a mí.

Ante eso la chica, soltó una risa tonta y Draco afilo la mirada pero mantuvo el semblante inexpresivo. En cambio Blaise comenzó a reírse como un maniaco.

La cena, pareció como el día de la selección, así que sin mucho más que decir todos comenzaron a comer. Harry sin embargo pensaba aprovechar el día de hoy a tope, así que aprovecho el hecho de hallarse tan cerca de Draco para jugarle unas cuantas.

—¿Blaise, que tal esta tu madre? —pregunto con un deje de inocencia Pansy—. Leí hace poco que su quinto marido había fallecido.

—Supongo que bien, no sabría decirte, no comenta mucho de su estado de ánimo en las cartas que me envía —contesto Blaise quitándole importancia al asunto—. ¿Y tus padres que tal Draco? Siguen aun de vacaciones por Estados Unidos ¿no?

—No, volvieron la semana pasada, al parecer el ministros lo mando llamar para que lo ayudase con unos asuntos, ya sabes lo de siempre —contesto Draco como quien comenta que día hace hoy, posiblemente con el único fin de hacerse el interesante—. ¿Tus padres que tal? Potter.

Sin duda lo hizo adrede y con mala saña, se podía percibir en el veneno que destilaban sus palabras, pero por supuesto Harry no se iba a dejar provocar por algo así.

—Pues la última vez que los vi, muertos, pero gracias por preguntar —contesto sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo.

—Si bueno eso ya lo sabia, me refería a como eran o a que se dedicaban antes de estar muertos —dijo Draco con un tono inocente.

—Pues no lo se con exactitud, yo apenas tenia un año cuando sucedió —dijo Harry sin mudar la expresión—. Si se que ambos eran Aurores, es mas mi padre fue el jefe de aurores. Pero sobre como eran, no sabría decirte, pero no te preocupes, puedes preguntarle a tus padres si no recuerdo mal Narcisa Black era intima amiga de mi madre, Lily Evans, ambas cursaban el mismo curso, y pertenecían a la misma casa. Sobre mi padre puedes preguntarle al tuyo, me consta que ambos se llevaban cinco años pero eso no fue obstáculo para su relación… ya sabes cosas de Némesis.

—¿A que te refieres? —pregunto Draco con el rostro desencajado—. Me dijiste que tu madre era hija de muggles es imposible que una Sangre Sucia fuese de Slytherin.

—Enserio Malfoy, necesitas aprender a escuchar —dijo Harry—. Ya te dije que es imposible que todos los Slytherin fueran Sangre Pura, no ay suficientes magos Sangre Pura en el mundo para que eso sea posible, por eso la gran mayoría de los de esta casa son Sangre Mestiza y en algunos casos incluso Sangre Sucia como tu vulgarmente los llamas.

Al oír aquello varias de las cabezas de los que se hallaban cerca se giraron, al parecer Malfoy no había divulgado el que la madre de Harry fuese Sangre Sucia algo que le extrañaba a Harry, Draco siempre aprovecha cualquier cosa que tenga a su alcance para tratar de humillarlo.

—Y dime, Potter ¿A que te referías con esa "relación" que supuestamente tenia nuestros padres? —pregunto Draco el cual se hallaba algo incomodo. Harry supuso a que le parecería humillante el que su madre hubiese sido intima amiga de una Sangre Sucia.

—Eso sin duda, es algo que tendrás que preguntarle a tu padre —contesto fríamente Harry—. Eso es algo que solo les incumbía a ellos, si el decide contártelo perfecto, pero de mis labios no oirás esa historia tenlo por seguro.

Tras esa declaración Harry dio la conversación por terminada y siguió comiendo ignorando olímpicamente a los otros tres que siguieron conversando como si tal cosa.

Un rato después, cuando Harry se hubo serenado un poco, así que decidió ir a pedirle un favor a Hermione Granger, Harry necesitaba un libro que ella se había llevado de la biblioteca.

Al levantar la vista y buscarla en la mesa de al lado, se percato extrañado de que Hermione no se hallaba en ella. Lo cual le extraño.

Como muchos alumnos de diversas casas que se levantaban libremente para charlar con amigos de otras casas, Harry se levanto y se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor.

Buscando alguien que le resultase conocido a quien preguntarle se topo con el más joven de los Weasley.

—Hey, Weasley ¿Sabes donde esta Granger? —dijo Harry con un tono neutral, no era conveniente ser grosero si quería obtener información.

Pero no fue el chico Weasley el que contesto a su pregunta, si no una chica que se hallaba a unos asientos del chico, que también había oído la pregunta de Harry.

—Si no vi mal, se encontraba en el lavabo de las chicas, llorando, debido a los comentarios de cierto compañero —dijo la chica echándole una mirada envenenada a Ron Weasley que al instante se azoro poniéndose muy colorado, tanto que hacia competencia con su cabello—. Además ¿Por qué busca Harry Potter a Hermione Granger?

—Eso, señorita… ¿Cuál es su nombre? —dijo Harry.

—Brown, Lavender Brown —dijo la chica algo sonrojada.

—Bien, como decía, señorita Brown, eso es algo que no es de su incumbencia —dijo Harry sin dejar de ser cortes pero dándole a la chica con un canto en los dientes—. Muchas gracias por la información, ahora si me disculpan, me retiro.

Pero Harry apenas tuvo tiempo de llegar a su sitio cuando las puertas del Gran Comedor se azotaron y dejaron paso al profesor Quirrell que corría despavorido en pos del director, con el semblante desencajado y el turbante torcido.

—Director, hay un troll en las mazmorras, pensé que debería saberlo —dijo el profesor, para instantes después desmayarse enfrente del atril del director.

Como cabía suponer, instantáneamente todo se convirtió en un hervidero de alumnos aterrados, que ya se levantaban para salir corriendo, algo que carecía de sentido si se tenia en cuenta que el troll estaba afuera y no allí. El director, hizo explotar unos fuegos artificiales con su varita llamando la atención de todos los alumnos, ue instantáneamente guardaron silencio.

—Prefectos —exclamo el director—. Conducid a vuestros grupos a los dormitorios de inmediato.

En ese instante Harry pensó que definitivamente ese director estaba loco, pedir a los alumnos de Slytherin que vivían en las mazmorras que se fueran hacia sus habitaciones cuando el troll se hallaba en las mazmorras era ridículo.

Además, Hermione no sabia nada del troll y sin duda podría hallarse en problemas si se encontraba con el. Así que en ese momento adopto una decisión del todo estupida y valiente, demasiado Gryffindor para Harry, pero debía encontrar a Hermione y avisarle del peligro.

Una vez salio del Gran Comedor, se separo de las fila de Slytherin que desfilaba hacia las mazmorras y subió las escaleras de mármol. Al llegar arriba vio, que los Gryffindor en ese momento se disponían a girar hacia la derecha, sin duda camino a la Torre de Gryffindor. Sin pensarlo, tomo al chico Weasley de la túnica y lo arrastro por el pasillo en dirección opuesta a la de los demás.

—Hey ¿Qué es lo que pasa? —dijo Ron una vez torcieron en el primer recodo del pasillo.

—No hay tiempo para explicaciones —dijo Harry, pero aun así contesto a la pregunta —. Debemos avisar a Hermione de que hay un troll suelto por el castillo, podría ponerse en peligro si se llega a cruzar con ese bicho.

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para que las dudas del otro chico desapareciesen y lo siguiese, con una cara que transmitía bastante seriedad y firmeza.

Sin duda, esa no era su noche, y lo confirmo en el momento en el que giro la última esquina que lo separaba del baño de las chicas, y encontró al troll que en ese momento cruzaba la puerta de esas dependencias.

Un desgarrador grito de terror se dejo escuchar instantes después de que esa mole cruzara la puerta, seguido del chasquido que producirían cinco cubículos de aseo al ser destrozado por un garrote.

—Hermione —gritaron ambos chicos al unísono.

Cuando entraron el baño de las chicas, mas bien parecía el primer plano de un baño después de pasar un maquina de demolición. Y al fondo, arrodillada en donde se suponía deberían de estar los lavamanos, se encontraba Hermione. La cual se encontraba en esos momentos con la cabeza agachada esperando lo que sin duda, seria el golpe que la mandaría al otro barrio.

Pero para fortuna de la chica y desconcierto del troll, al dejar caer su monumental brazo en el que portaba el garrote este ya no estaba.

—Uff, eso estuvo cerca —dijo Harry mientras volvía a dar otro bandazo con la varita, que ato al troll desde las rodillas hasta los hombros, y con otro bandazo que lanzo un rayo color carmesí, el troll callo inconsciente al piso del baño, el cual ya se hallaba con varios centímetros de agua de inodoro.

Un súbito portazo y fuertes pisadas hicieron que los dos Gryffindor se sobresaltaran, en cambio Harry tan solo se giro para encarar a los recién llegados. La profesora McGonagall seguida del profesor Snape y del profesor Quirrell que cerraba la marcha. El profesor Quirrell le dirigió una mirada al troll, se le escapo un gemido y se dejo caer en un inodoro, apretándose el pecho.

El grosor Snape se inclino sobre el troll como si estuviera tomándole el pulso para cerciorarse de que aun seguía vivo.

—Solo esta aturdido, no se preocupe —dijo Harry sin ningún ápice de emoción en su voz.

—¿Usted hizo esto, Potter? —dijo la profesora McGonagall con incredulidad.

Por un momento pensó, en decir que si, que había sido él, seguramente con eso causaría justo lo que el quería, temor respeto, adulación, pero se abstuvo al ver la expresión de Snape que no auguraba precisamente unos puntos para Slytherin, si no mas bien un castigo para las próximas dos semanas. Así que optando por la mejor opción, se encogió de hombro y respondió con toda la humildad que fue capaz.

—No tuve otra opción, profesora —dijo Harry—. Cuando mi compañero Weasley y yo entramos al baño para buscar a Hermione y avisarle de que había un troll en el castillo, este se encontraba a pocos pasos de ella, con la clara intención de matarla, supongo que cualquiera en mi lugar hubiese echo lo mismo por un compañero.

—Supongo que resulta impresionante, pocos alumnos de primer año serian capaces de enfrentarse a un troll y salir vivo, y muchos menos serian capaz de dejarlos fuera de combate de esta manera —reconoció la profesora McGonagall —. Pero aun así los tres fueron bastante insensatos en el día de hoy, tienen mucha suerte de seguir vivos, si en vez de un troll hubiese sido otra cosa, podrían estar muertos, así que alégrense de que escaparon vivos, y márchense a sus habitaciones de inmediato.

Bueno, tampoco esperaba que le fuesen a dar puntos por meterse en problemas, así que conforme con que eso hubiese sido lo peor se dispuso a salir del baño seguido de los otros 2 Gryffindor cuando la voz del profesor Snape le trajo a la realidad.

—Potter, preséntese mañana en mi despacho a primera hora, tenemos que hablar sobre lo ocurrido —dijo Snape.

—Si señor —contesto Harry.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, si consideran que puse a Harry demasiado bueno, y que deberia bajarle algo de habilidad, y que la fuese adquieriendo con el tiempo me lo dice, pero siempre me gusto imagina un Harry mas avanzado que los demas xDbr /br /Tambien queria comentarles si les parece mejor, que escriba los capitulos mas largos, y que me tartde algo mas de tiempo, o si los prefieren asi, yo sobretodo lo digo porque este fic va a abarcar la historia desde el primer año, hasta 1 año despues de la escuela, o mas, asi que me dicen si los escribo largos, y separo la historia en 2 fics o no lo separo, o si sigo con los capitulos asi, y hago varios fics. Espero sus comentarios en los que me digan que les gustaria mas, y que les parecio el capi, nos vemos en el proximo, Cya!!

**Reviews:**

Kaiko-07: Me alegra que te este gustando la historia, y respecto al pasado de Harry asi como el de la epoca de los merodearoes y que paso con ellos en este fic se ira revelando con el tiempo :P

Randa 1: Gracias por tu super extenso review, y creeme lo tuve en cuenta, pero no es algo que me sea de alta necesidad en el fic, y solo ocuparia un lugar del relleno, asi que definitivamente Harry no entra al equipo, asi le ahorramos a Lucius Malfoy sobornar a todo el equipo de Slytherin ya que Draco no sentira la necesidad de entrar al equipo xD

Reykou Higurashi: Epa, gracias por tu coment, y como veras, si lo e echo amigo de Hermione y Ron, pero claro, que esto traera problemas XD sobretodo con cierto rubio slytherin muy envidioso xD

Alexander Malfoy Black: Gracias por el review, y si como tu pense eso, no solo es una regla del colegio que los de primero no entren al equipo, si no que ademas, Spane nunca dejaria a un Potter ser feliz xD asi que definitvamente desisti de que Harry volase, por ahora quizas con el tiempo... quien sabe :P


	8. Navidad

Bueno, hoy me volvi loco, comence a escribir escribir y escribir y pff me salio algo largo el capi, porque habia dejado muchas cosas sueltas, muchas gracias a aquellos que continuan leyendo esta historia y a aquellos que me dejan review gracias multiplicadas pors 3 :P

* * *

**Navidad**

Se acercaba la Navidad. Una mañana a mediados de diciembre Hogwarts amaneció cubierto por dos metros de nieve. El lago estaba solidamente congelado. Harry previsto del aviso de Shiliz de que dentro de poco comenzaría a nevar le había pedido a la serpiente que se quedara con el en el castillo. Aun sabiendo que el frío no era algo perjudicial para la pitón, bien sabia lo que esa pequeña llegaba a odiar el frío, como venia siendo común esta serpiente tenia los gustos opuestos a Harry.

Para variar, Draco, seguía tratando de humillarlo o enfadarlo de alguna forma, su ultima gran idea, recordarle cada vez que le venia en gana que algunos alumnos de Hogwarts tendrían que quedarse a pasar las Navidades en el castillo por que no tenían una familia con quien pasarlas. Esto no es algo que molestara especialmente a Harry, estaba mas que acostumbrado a los comentarios de Draco en lo que respectaba a su familia, no que no le molestase, pero no le iba a dar el gusto, y sobre lo de pasar las navidades en Hogwarts, no era sustancialmente importante. Las únicas "personas" que consideraba su familia y con las que querría pasar la Navidad eran Shiliz y Arik, y la pitón ya estaba con el y Arik podría parecerse en el castillo en el momento en el que a Harry se le apeteciese.

El día antes de que los alumnos que si se iban a sus casas a pasar la Navidad Harry permaneció en su habitación disfrutando los últimos momentos para molestar a Draco, además de que no era nada conveniente dejar a Draco solo en la habitación mientras Shiliz se hallaba en ella.

—Malfoy, si ves a tu padre…—comenzó Harry como dando a entender que dudaba que lo fuese a ver—. Dile que el hijo de James le manda saludos.

—Piérdete Potter —dijo Draco.

Ante esa respuesta Harry solo sonrió mientras elevaba la mirada que tenia posada sobre la pitón que se encontraba sobre su regazo y a la cual estaba acariciando. Parecía que a Draco no le gustaba que le recordase que sus padres alguna vez se habían conocido.

—Ok, Ok, Malfoy no te sulfures —dijo Harry burlón —. Tan solo una cosa mas, Dile a tu madre, Feliz Navidad, de parte de él hijo de Lily.

—Enserio Potter, piérdete —casi siseo Draco.

—Malfoy, no te gustaría que me perdiese —dijo Harry —. Te lo digo enserio, si no estuviera aquí hace rato que esta pequeña te habría quitado la cabeza.

Malfoy tan solo bufo, y siguió haciendo la maleta sin prestar mayor atención a Harry, aunque de vez en cuando le echaba miradas nerviosas a la pitón.

—_Pequeña, mañana comenzamos la investigación_ —siseo Harry —. _Quiero que aproveches que la vieja chismosa de Filch y su gata estarán ocupados con la salida de los alumnos, para que te cueles en el pasillo del tercer piso que esta prohibido, y eches una ojeada a ver que están ocultando ahí._

La pitón Alzo la cabeza, miro fijamente a su amo a los ojos, y asintió solemnemente.

—_Como usted desee amo_ —siseo la pitón.

—_Ten cuidado, no quisiera que nada malo te pasara pequeña_ —siseo Harry en un tono más amable. Era obvio que la serpiente estaba dolida porque pareciera que solo la estaba utilizando—. _Sabes bien que iría yo mismo, pero aun no tengo "eso", pero cuando este en mi poder, iremos juntos, siempre._

Sin decir nada mas, la pitón se alejo de Harry arrastrándose por la cama, y bajo por la pata de esta.

Draco que en ese momento salía del armario con un montón de camisas de seda, las cuales todas eran verde, dio un pequeño brinco cuando vio a la pitón reptar por el suelo, y su expresión paso de una precavida a una de terror en cuestión de segundos.

—Tranquilo, solo va a dar una vuelta, no te hará daño, por ahora —dijo Harry en tono burlo, aguantando las ganas que tenia de reírse como un maniaco.

Al día siguiente cuando Harry se levanto Malfoy aun dormía así que aprovecho para darse una ducha. Cuando salio de ducharse, Draco aun seguida dormido, así que se vistió y salio del dormitorio. La sala común permanecía vacía así que no se molesto en andar de una manera presuntuosa y siguió su camino.

El vestíbulo al igual que las mazmorras estaban totalmente vacías, era extraño o quizás no, después de todo hoy era el primer día de vacaciones, quizás todos estaba aprovechando para descansar como era debido, Harry no veía el sentido de dormir, mas de lo necesario para descansar el cuerpo.

Aunque la verdad el también necesitaba un descanso, se había pasado la mayoría de ese semestre sin salir del castillo para nada, y junto a la lluvia, los días de nieve eran los que mas le gustaba, y sin duda las extensiones que rodeaban al castillo ahora mismo se hallaban nevadas, así que decidió salir.

En cuanto cruzo la puerta del vestíbulo que daba paso a los terrenos del castillo, una sonrisa curvo la comisura de sus labios.

Todo se veía blanco, esa imagen sin duda le cautivaba. Con paso decidido camino hacia el lago, hacia muchísimo que no patinaba, casi un año para ser exactos, y Harry se moría de ganas de volver a hacerlo. Una vez llego a la orilla se freno por unos segundos, echo un vistazo a su alrededor y entonces se decidió.

—Arik —exclamo Harry.

Instantes después, el elfo domestico se materializaba a un par de paso de su posición.

—¿Me llamaba? Amo —dijo Arik mientras hacia una exageradísima reverencia que le hizo hincar el hocico en la nieve.

—Si, y deja de hacer eso —dijo Harry — Te he dicho infinidad de veces que odio las reverencias de tu parte, y no se te valla a ocurrir auto castigarte, eres parte de mi familia, compórtate como tal. Y respecto a mi llamado, me gustaría que me trajeses de la mansión los patines, me muero por patinar.

—Claro amo, espéreme unos instantes —dijo el elfo, para desaparecer y reaparecer medio minuto después con un par de esplendidos patines entre los brazos—. Aquí los tiene amo.

Una vez Harry se hubo colocado los patines, se seco con su varita, la ropa que se hallaba bastante mojada de la caminata entre la nieve, y de haberse sentado sobre ella para ponerse los patines, y se lanzo al hilo.

En ese mismo instante lo sintió, la libertad, el placer de deslizarse, de casi volar, y tenia toda esa grandiosa extensión de hielo para el solo. Hubiese sido muchísimo mejor volar, pero no tenia permitido traer su escoba al castillo, al menos no hasta el año siguiente.

Patino durante mucho tiempo, pudieron ser horas, no lo hubiese notad, la verdad tenia hambre, pero la sensación de deslizarse sobre el hielo era tan adictiva que parecía imposible que lo fuese a deja. Todo mejoro cuando los primeros habitantes del castillo lo descubrieron allí, ya que muchos comenzaron a lanzar silbidos de admiración y palabras de halago por su manera de patinar, y eso sin duda, le hacia mas difícil dejarlo. Le encantaba ser el centro de atención, que lo admirasen, que lo envidiasen.

Sin duda eso estaba bien, pero la sensación culmino en el momento en el que vio aparecer la cabeza rubio platino de Draco entre los espectadores de su exhibición. La cara de Draco era de lo mas extraña. Se notaba a leguas que trataba de mantenerse imperturbable, pero sobre eso se lo notaba el asombro, la rabia y hasta un poco de envida.

Harry aprovechando un momento en el que pasaba cerca de los espectadores le dirigió una esplendida sonrisa a todos, pero en realidad era una burla en toda regla dirigida a Draco, el cual inmediatamente torció el gesto, y chasqueando los dedos, para llamar la atención de los otros dos gorilas que lo acompañaban, se dio la vuelta y se alejo de la línea de espectadores.

Una vez Draco cruzo las puertas del vestíbulo Harry decidió que aquello ya había perdido la emoción. Así que se dirigió a la costa helada del lago, y salio de este. Se cambio los patines por los zapatos, y marcho al castillo ignorando olímpicamente los comentarios de los que se encontraban a su alrededor.

—Hey Harry —llamo su atención la voz de Hermione.

—Hermione, Ron —saludo Harry con un asentimiento de cabeza a cada uno—. ¿Qué os trae por aquí?

—¿Bromeas? —cuestiono Ron con aspecto entusiasta—. Lo mismo que medio castillo, admirar tu magnífica forma de patinar, que bien que lo estabas ocultando ¿Eh?

—Nada especial —dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros—. Prefiero volar la verdad, pero no esta permitido para los de primero traer sus propias escobas, una lastima.

—¿Vuelas? —pregunto Ron sorprendido—. ¿Tienes tu propia escosaba?

—Claro, aunque es algo vieja, era de mi padre, posiblemente para el próximo año entre al equipo de Quiddtch así que tendré que comprarme algún modelo nuevo.

—¿Iras a tu casa en estas vacaciones? —pregunto Hermione tratando de cambiar de tema, ya que parecía encontrarse algo fuera de lugar hablando de escobas y Quiddtch.

—No, prefiero quedarme —dijo Harry—. Sabes que quiero adelantar materias, además hay otras cosas que tengo que hacer.

—Yo tampoco iré estas vacaciones a casa —dijo Ron —. Mamá y Papá decidieron visitar a Charlie en Rumania.

Para ese entonces, ya estaban entrando en el Gran Comedor, así que sin decir mucho mas se separaron y cada quien se sentó en su mesa a comer.

El desayuno así como el resto de la mañana paso sin mayor incidente, malfoy se la paso todo la mañana en la habitación recogiendo cosas, y cuando salio fue directo a la salida del castillo donde se encontraban los carruajes que llevarían a los estudiantes a Hogsmeade.

Al medio día, los carruajes partieron con todos los estudiantes que irían a sus casas y Harry se había quedado solo en la mesa de Slytherin, al parecer era la única serpiente en el castillo. Así que muy resuelto no se sentó en su mesa, si no que por el contrario se dirigió hasta la mesa de Gryffindor y se sentó junto a Ron.

—Parece que solo quedamos dos serpientes en todo el castillo —dijo Harry en tono burlón.

—¿Dos? —prefundo Ron escépticamente mientras le echaba una ojeada a la desierta mesa de Slytherin.

—Claro ¿No te abras olvidado de Shiliz, no? —dijo Harry en tono burlón, mientras Shiliz se subía por el torso de Harry en ese momento.

—A veces me gustaría olvidarlo —dijo Ron con un timbre de pánico en su voz.

—No te preocupes, enserio que no muerde, amenos que seas rubio, estirado y te llames Draco Malfoy —dijo casi riendo Harry.

—No, es gracioso, aunque asegures que no muerde, es demasiado imponente —mascullo.

—_Pequeña ¿Qué as descubierto?_ —demando Harry a la pitón.

—_Algo bastante peculiar, hemos descubierto, amo _—siseo la pitón —. _No se imagina lo que ahí detrás de esa puerta._

—_Deja de darle vueltas a la perdiz y dímelo_ —dijo Harry en tono impaciente.

—_Bueno, es una criatura de la que solo había oído hablar en la mitología, aun así le puedo asegurar que era muy real _—contesto la pitón.

—_¿Que criatura? _—dijo Harry con aspecto escéptico.

—_Bueno, según la mitología, se llama Cancerbero, lo que burdamente hablando se conoce como un perro de tres cabezas, y créame amo, tenia sus buenos cinco metros de alto_ —siseo la pitón ante eso Harry abrió los ojos como platos —. _Pero eso no es lo mas extraño, lo mas extraño es que ese perro estaba ahí sobre una trampilla, posiblemente este custodiando algo importante, valioso o ambas cosas._

—Ron, cuando acabes de comer, ven a buscarme a la biblioteca, e de buscar una cosa —dijo Harry conforme se levantaba.

—Esta bien, no tardo —contesto Ron mientras engullía un trozo de pollo.

Una vez llego a la biblioteca Harry busco todos los libros relacionados con la mitología que encontró, dudaba mucho que una bestia así saliese en "_Criaturas mágicas y donde encontrarlas_" y si saliese dudaba que le describiera una forma de manejarla, así que tendría que leer los mitos para averiguar algo.

Después de media hora su desesperación había aumentado hasta limites insospechados, la mayoría de los mitos describían cruentas batallas con el animal, otras decían que tratarlo con amabilidad lo amansaría, pero eso era algo difícil de creer en un perro de cinco metros.

Quien le hubiera dicho a Harry que quien encontraría la forma de pasar por encima del perro sin tener que matarlo seria Ron.

—Hey, Harry, Aquí hay algo —dijo ron con entusiasmo—. En la mitología Griega decía que Orfeo uso la música para calmarlo y dormirlo.

—¡La música! —exclamo Harry—. Quizás esa sea la forma, pero no se me da especialmente bien tocar ningún instrumento, ¿Y a ti?

Ron tan solo se limito a negar con la cabeza, bien, así mejor, tampoco quería involucrar a nadie mas en sus infiltraciones por el castillo, así que debería hallar alguna forma de crear música mediante la magia, quizás algún encantamiento, pero no sabia por donde empezar a buscar.

—Nos vemos luego Ron —dijo Harry mientras recogía las cosas y se levantaba —. Necesito ver al profesor Flitwick.

Bajo un par de pisos lo más rápido que pudo pero sin perder su esencia elegante y arrogante, aunque apenas había un par de estudiante por los pasillos del castillo, no quería arriesgarse. Una vez llego frente a la puerta del despacho del Profesor Flitwick llamo y espero hasta que se dejo oír la chillona voz del profesor.

—Ya va, ya va —dijo mientras quitaba los cerrojos y asomaba la cabeza por el resquicio de la puerta —. ¿Que se le ofrece señor Potter?

—Vera profesor—dijo Harry en un tono educado, inocente y a la vez entusiasta—. Me preguntaba si existía algún encantamiento para crear música, no me refiero a darle a un instrumento la función de que toque solo, mas bien seria como crear música de la nada.

—Bueno, crear música de la nada no es posible —comento el profesor pensativo—. Pero si ay un encantamiento, que permite hacer sonar la música dentro de nosotros, es algo así como una música que representa lo que sentimos, lo que somos.

Harry sopeso los pros y los contras de ese tipo de encantamiento, y decidió que debía saber algo más del hechizo antes de hacer un juicio.

—¿Crea solo música profesor? —interrogo Harry —. ¿O es una canción con letra?

—El encantamiento principalmente crea una canción —dijo el profesor —. Pero existe una variante, que hace que solo suene la melodía, que desaparezca la letra.

Sin duda eso era lo que estaba buscando, una melodía, que apaciguara a una bestia, esperaba que la melodía de su cabeza sirviese.

—Profesor, podría enseñarme usted a usar ese encantamiento —pidió Harry remodelando su tono para que pareciera inocente.

—Lo siento seño Potter —dijo el profesor como si de verdad lo sintiese—. Pero ese encantamiento es de quinto curso y para nada fácil de realizar, no dispongo del tiempo suficiente como para enseñarle algo tan avanzado.

Bueno, no le había enseñado pero ya tenia la información que necesitaba, así que se despidió del profesor y se dirigió hacia el séptimo piso, necesitaba la ayuda de Ron.

—Longbottom —llamo a atención Harry viendo que el chico estaba apunto de entrar a la torre de Gryffindor—. ¿Podrías llamar a Ron? Necesito hablar con el.

—Claro —fue lo único que dijo el chico antes de entrar a la torre.

Unos minutos mas tardes salio Ron algo agitado, como si hubiese corrido desde la habitación hasta la salida.

—¿Qué paso Harry? —pregunto algo alarmado, debía de parecerle raro que Harry lo buscase en la torre.

—¿Tú hermano cursa quinto curso verdad? —interrogo Harry a lo que el otro solo asintió — bien pues necesito que te las ingenies para conseguir su libro reglamentario de hechizos quinto curso. Cuando lo tengas búscame, estaré en la biblioteca buscando unas cosas, procura darte prisa, es de suma importancia.

A media tarde, llego Ron a la biblioteca, bastante agitado, pareciera que había venido corriendo desde la torre de Gryffindor.

—Bien ya lo tengo —dijo Ron —. Fue bastante sencillo con la ayuda de los gemelos, además no se dio cuenta, así que dudo que lo eche en falta hasta que comience de nuevo las clases.

—No te preocupes, lo tendrá antes de que eso pase —dijo Harry —. Bien vamos a ver donde estar el encantamiento que necesito.

—¿Qué encantamiento necesitas de quinto curso? —cuestiono Ron.

Pero Harry no le prestaba atención estaba buscando hasta que al fin dio con el que necesitaba.

—Este —dijo Harry mientras giraba el libro para que ron lo pudiese leer y le señalaba el hechizo en concreto.

—Este hechizo… —tartamudeo Ron —. ¿No pretenderás pasar por encima de ese perro no?

—¿Se te ocurre alguna idea mejor para saber que custodia ese perro? —lo interrogo Harry mientras mantenía una ceja arqueada.

—Se me ocurre que no me interesa averiguar que hay detrás de ese perro —dijo Ron.

—Ya veo donde quedo el valor de los Gryffindor Ja, ja —se mofo Harry —. Bueno no te preocupes, puedo hacerlo solo, pero hubiese sido mejor que vinieses tu, la canción que mi mente va a generar no será la mas idónea para relajar a un perro rabioso.

—Yo no he dicho que no valla a ir, solo que preferiría no ir —dijo Ron apenas sin voz —. Bueno ¿Dónde pretendes practicar este encantamiento?

Estos Gryffindor cada día sorprendían mas a Harry no sabía muy bien si eran valientes, o estaban rematadamente locos.

—Bueno, a mi se me ocurre un lugar, pero no se si sea de tu agrado —comento Harry a lo que el otro chico tan solo alzo una ceja en señal interrogativa —. Digamos que soy la única serpiente, el nido esta completamente solo.

Entre repasos y practicas, el día de navidad había llegado, sin duda Harry no se esperaba muchos regalo, si acaso algún presente por parte de Arik, y poco mas, pero se sorprendió al encontrar varios paquetes.

El primero contenía un surtido de Grajeas de todos los sabores, de parte de Hermione, el segundo contenía un jersey de lana, posiblemente echo a mano, de un color verde oscuro con una gran "H" bordada en el pecho, el tercer paquete que encontró era una postal elaborada a mano por Arik deseándole feliz navidad.

El cuarto regalo, si se le podía llamar así era una carta, y para su sorpresa era de Narcisa Malfoy.

_Harry Potter:_

_ Supongo que esta misiva te sorprenderá mucha mas teniendo en cuenta nuestra falta de trato. Mi hijo Draco me hablo, mas bien me exigió, una explicación con respecto a algunas cosas que le habías "mencionado de pasada". La verdad me sorprende que conocieras la existencia de una amistad entre tu madre y yo y más aun de la relación o más bien enemistad que tu padre mantenía con mi esposo._

_ Pero ese no es el punto de esta carta, más bien yo quería desearle Feliz Navidad al hijo de mi mejor amiga, aunque ciertamente no estemos en los mejores términos, pero si bien mi hijo me hizo llegar tus deseos yo podría parecer descortés al no corresponderlos._

_ La verdad me alegra mucho de que sigas vivo, aunque te sea difícil de creer, espero sinceramente que tu relación con mi hijo no sea igual que la de tu padre con mi esposo. Seria bueno volver a verlos juntos, como en aquellos tiempos en que apenas eran unos bebes._

_ Bueno como ya te comente te deseo unas Felices Navidades y espero que te encuentres con la libertad de pedirme y decirme lo que quieras o necesites en cualquier momento, yo estaré encantada de ayudar al hijo de mi mejor amiga._

_Un saludo, Narcisa Malfoy Black._

Tras leer la carta Harry quedo Bastante impresionado, se hubiese esperado cualquier cosa menos eso, pero ciertamente era algo conveniente, tener a Narcisa Malfoy de aliada podría ser conveniente. Así que tendría que contestarle la carta y mantener el contacto con ella.

Pero todo eso quedo en un rincón de su cabeza, en cuanto tomo el último regalo entre sus manos, no conocía la caligrafía personalmente pero no cabía duda de que era de Dumbledore, al fin era suya, al fin tendría en su poder la capa de su padre.

Con impaciencia, rasgo el papel simple de regalo, y la capa cayo sobre su regazo como si fuese agua, de un gris cromado casi invisible. Ya solo faltaba encontrar el dichoso mapa.

Tomo la nota de Dumbledore y la leyó:

_Tu padre dejo esto en mi poder antes de morir. Ya es tiempo de que te sea devuelto. Utilízalo bien. Una muy Feliz Navidad para ti._

Esa noche podría probar la capa, por ese día, aprovecharía para disfrutar.

—_Hey pequeña despierta_ —siseo Harry —. Vamos a desayunar, esta noche tenemos una escapada.

Ese día, fue algo diferente a todos, no solo por que fuese navidad, mas bien era la forma de celebrar la navidad, Harry nunca había tenido una navidad como esa, con una verdadera comida de navidad, con decoración de navidad, todo era nuevo.

Al caer la noche, horas después del toque de queda, Harry se cubrió con la capa y salio junto con Shiliz de las mazmorras camino del tercer piso. Hoy sin duda seria la mejor ocasión para echarle un vistazo por si mismo a ese perro.

O eso había pensado, hasta que llego al corredor del tercer piso que llevaba al pasillo prohibido. En donde encontró a Filch montando guardia frente a la puerta mientras la gata merodeaba por los demás pasillos.

—Quien lo diría pequeña, pareciera que nos estuviesen esperando —siseo Harry—. De todas formas aprovecharemos la ocasión para dar un paseo por el castillo.

Sin un rumbo fijo, fue caminando por los pasillos, subió escaleras recorrió pasillos, cruzo puertas, hasta que por puro azar se topo con Snape, que se dirigía hacia el por un pasillo demasiado estrecho, para pegarse a una pared y dejarlo pasar, su única opción fue colarse en un aula que permanecía entre abierta.

Durante unos segundos que le parecieron horas, se mantuvo tras la puerta aguantando la respiración, atento a cualquier pisada que revelase la identidad de alguien cercano. Pero no parecía que Snape permaneciera en el pasillo.

Cuando se permitió respirar, presto un poco mas de atención al aula en el que se encontraba, las mesas y sillas habían sido apartadas del centro de aula, creando un circulo algo desigual, en el centro de ese espacio, se hallaba un imponente espejo magnifico, alto hasta el techo, con un marco dorado muy trabajado, apoyado en unos soportes que eran como garras. Tenia una inscripción grabada en la parte superior: _Oesed lenzo aro cut edon isara cut onotse_.

No le sonaba, posiblemente se tratase de runas antiguas, ya tendría tiempo de investigarlo. Contra todo instinto, se poso frente al espejo, y descubrió que era un espejo normal, o eso parecía, tan solo se reflejaba a si mismo, o mas bien no se reflejaba por que era invisible, lo que si fue capaz de vislumbrar fue el sutil destello de una silueta detrás de él. Durante unos instantes se concentro para ser capaz de verificar si había alguna otra presencia en la habitación y para su desgracia o fortuna así era, y muy conocida.

—Buenas noches, director —Saludo cortésmente Harry.

—Buenas noches señor Potter, me complace ver que disfruta de la capa de su padre —dijo Dumbledore con una media sonrisa, mientras su figura se hacia visible.

—Gracias a que usted me la ha devuelto, por supuesto —dijo Harry —. Y dígame profesor, ¿Cuál es el motivo de tener aquí este espejo?

—¿Acaso no lo puedes deducir? —cuestiono Dumbledore —. ¿Acaso no ves su utilidad?

—No se que espera usted que yo sea capaz de ver —contesto Harry con una voz sumamente sedosa—. Para mi solo es un espejo normal.

—¿Acaso el espejo no le a mostrado nada mas señor Potter? —dijo Dumbledore.

—¿Debería? Señor

—Déjame explicarte. El hombre mas feliz de la tierra puede utilizar el espejo de Oesed como un espejo normal, es decir, se mirara y vera exactamente como es. ¿Eso te ayuda?

—Pues señor —contesto Harry en tono burlo—. Debería llevar este espejo a reparar, por que a mi me mostró tal cual, y créame disto mucho de ser el hombre mas feliz de la tierra.

—Curioso —comento el director pensativo —. Quizás se deba a que ni usted mismo sabe lo que quiere, o quizás no desea nada, es extraño ciertamente. El espejo será llevado a otro lugar mañana, así que señor Potter me gustaría pedirle que se abstuviese de buscarlo.

—No se preocupe profesor, tampoco pensaba volver ni aunque hubiese estado aquí —contesto fríamente.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Bueno, poco que añadir, en este capitulo, avanzo mucho la historia y a la vez no avanza nada, quise meter mucho en muy poco espero que nose haya echo un caos y lo entendais. Espero que me dejen algun review con dudas sugerencias o incluso criticas.

Sin mas me despido hasta el proximo capitulo.

**Reviews:**

Reykou Higurashi: Problemas, si y no, mas bien a largo plazo, y si Lily era Gri en el libro original pero esta es mi historia y aqui hay un gran motivo para que sea Sly xD Ademas de contestar tu duda, agradecerte el review :3

Alexander Malfoy Black: Harry, finge que nada le importa, pero mas adelante habra cambios, ademas, lo de Lily es necesario, ahi algo que ni el propio Harry que tan bien informado esta sabe xD. Muchas gracias por el comentario, espero que sigas leyendo, un gusto leerte.


End file.
